How to Save a Life
by IlovetowriteSMP
Summary: Lulu waits twenty years to tell Dillon the truth about their baby. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**How to Save a Life**

**Twenty years after Dillon got Lulu pregnant they meet again.**

**The title and this short fic are based on the song by The Fray called How to Save a Life.**

**January 20, 2027**

She walked into the living room of the mansion, her eyes taking in everything to see if it matched her memories. And though the furnishings had been updated it was still much the same as when she here as a girl.

It was here she fell in love with Dillon and here she made him hate her forever.

"Mr. Quatermaine will be with you shortly." said the butler as he left the room.

When Dillon stepped into the room she couldn't help but smile. His face had lines now, crinkles by his eyes, and his hair was shorter, more professional, but he was still as handsome as she ever thought he was.

He smiled back and said, "Lulu Spencer. I can not believe it."

He hugged her and she tried to stifle her shock. Had he forgiven her? Had she stayed away for twenty years for nothing?

She pulled away and said, "Dillon, thank you for seeing me."

"Of course." he motioned to her to sit down while he moved to the bar and poured them each a drink. "Is sparkling water, okay? We don't keep alcohol in the house anymore."

"Fine. Thanks." she said as she accepted the drink and Dillon sat next to her.

He asked, "So, are you home for a visit? Finally! I thought this town would never see your face again."

"I felt I had no choice but to come see you."

"That sounds cryptic."

Losing her nerve she stood and walked over to the bookcase. "You got your Oscar, huh? I saw your acceptance speech on TV. I was sitting in my apartment in LA and you were in the across town on stage, finally getting the recognition you deserved."

With a easy laugh he said, "That was a lifetime ago. Boy, I thought I was _something_ then. Not even thirty and in the big leagues. But, this is where I belong."

Lesley Lu looked at him to see if he was lying. Did he regret walking away from his Hollywood career? He had given up so much for the benefit of others.

Lucky still lived in Port Charles and he had kept his sister up to date on Dillon's life. Of course, for the first 15 years or so the tabloids filled her in on Dillon's rise and fall in Tinsletown. But after he came home to care for his cancer stricken wife, Georgie wanted to live her last days in the town she grew up in, and then decided to stay and raise their kids here he shunned the press and the stories dried up.

"So you're happy running ELQ ?" she asked

"It would make Grandfather happy to know I ended up right where he wanted me."

"I'm sorry. I heard about his passing."

"We got the flowers you sent. It was an unexpectedly thoughtful thing to do. But you didn't come here to express your condolences years after the fact, did you?"

"No." she said softly. Her finger rose traced his name on the Oscar.

Dillon stood and walked closer to her. "If you came to apologize... I made my peace with all that happened between us long ago."

She narrowed her eyes and asked calmly, "But you think I owe you an apology?"

"Let's not rehash it now." He did his best to change the subject " How long are you in town for? We can have lunch one day. Talk about high school. God, that was a crazy time, wasn't it? Remember Diego stalking everyone and the police thinking it was me? Or how you always stole Grandfather's Bentley? Was he ever pissed when you left town in his favorite one! He kept repeating, "not the antique, these damn kids these days." Well, you can imagine."

"Yeah, I can." she said with a slight grin." But my dad brought it back later."

"Thank God or else the FBI would have tracked you down, if Grandfather could have talked them into it." Dillon laughed

She looked at him, still so easy to have fun with. She thought he might be grim now, bitter because fate snatched away his true love. But somehow in the three years since Georgie died he had come out of his grief and now seemed- not content, really, or even carefree but- okay. More okay than she felt on most days.

"I can't stay in town long." Lulu said " In fact, I thought of calling you to tell you this but I know you deserve to hear it face- to- face." she took a breath. _Just say it, say the words and start to deal with this_, she told herself.

Lulu continued, "I need to tell you the whole story about what happened when I moved away. I left town and headed straight for the clinic..."

Dillon cut her off, "Luke told me all that. I know you decided to move to California afterwards and attended UCLA for college. I thought you'd be back eventually. It took about 16 years longer than I guessed but here you are. We don't have to talk about the... I would rather not go over why you had the abortion again."

She placed a hand on his arm. He stopped talking. Their eyes met.

"I didn't." she said

"You didn't come her to talk about that? I'm sorry for assuming. So, what is it you had to tell me tonight?"

"I didn't have an abortion. I had a son. Your son, Dillon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

He took a step back. He shook his head, once. Then his voice was low as you hissed "Tell me you're lying."

"I wouldn't come here...now... just to lie."

His voice rose as he said "You kept my son from me? Why? Wasn't I good enough to be in his life? You got to raise him alone on the other side of the country with no interference from the dreaded Quatermaines and now you're here. To do what exactly? Let me see him now that he is already a grown man. He's...my God, Lulu, our son is 19 years old now."

"I know that. He'll be twenty in the spring."

Dillon felt his knees get weak. He made his way to the nearest chair and sat down. Moments passed.

Lulu watched him, his head in his hands, and felt her heart constrict.

She thought she was beyond feeling so much for him. But they were the only two people in the world who had equal stakes in their child's life. They were connected forever ands beyond by that.

Dillon whispered, his eyes red, "I could **_almost_** understand you not feeling like you could be a mom at 18. That was hard to accept but I did, in time. But this... how, Lulu? How could you justify this? I wanted that boy! I loved him and you knew it."

Tears came to her eyes. She swallowed and fought the urge to fall apart.

She told him, "But neither one of us were ready to raise him. I knew that then and., though it was painful to live with, heartbreakingly painful, Dillon, I **_don't_** regret what I did. I gave our son to a family that could provide him with an ideal life. They were older than us. Stable. They doted on him and he never felt like a burden, an accident, an afterthought. He was their whole world and, believe me, Dillon, he had a happy childhood."

"So, you gave him up for ADOPTION when I wanted him? You gave him to strangers."

"You can hate me. I don't care. I did what I had to. I never wanted you to know but..." she opened up her purse and pulled out a newspaper article. She unfolded it and handed it to him. "This is your son and he needs you."

She walked over and out the paper in his hand then moved away from him again.

Dillon barely noticed her walking to the bookcase and looking at the pictures of him and Georgie on their wedding day, the second time they were married was 11 years ago.

Then her eyes traveled to the baby pictures of their first child, Malcolm , and their little girl, born three years later, Frankie.

Dillon eye's were locked on the man in the grainy photo he held. It took a few minutes before he even read the accompanying article. It said

**January, 3rd 2026**

**New York Post**

**Double Tragedy Costs Man Family and Transplant**

**The plane crash that killed Miranda and Harris Olsen not only took away the parents of their only child, Clark , but also his best chance at a transplant.**

**Clark Olsen, 19, was diagnosed with double kidney failure only two days ago after he was hospitalized suffering flu like symptoms and diagnosed with malaria. He contracted it while volunteering in Africa over his Christmas vacation.**

**Though he was prescribed pills to take to avoid the disease, Clark said "Like an idiot I forgot them at home and couldn't get any in the remote village I was working in."**

**His parents were on the way to their son's bedside when the small engine private plane, piloted by Miranda Olsen, they rode in crashed over Utah yesterday. Weather is thought to be a factor in the accident. **

**Miranda, 55, and Harris, 62, were long time residents of San Francisco, California and owners of Expressions Art Gallery. There funeral will be held Friday at City of the Angels Cathedral in... **

Dillon looked up and saw Lulu was staring at him now, tears ran down her face. The paper drifted out of his hand to the ground.

She said, "I've been tested. So has all of my family. But no one matched. Clark doesn't know about

that... I couldn't face him without knowing if you would come and be tested too."

"He's in New York City?"

"Yes. He goes to NYU film school."

Dillon closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them again he said, "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Author's not-this story will be updated ever few days. I have 12 chapters right now. So read and review, please, and I'll update again soon.**

Since his children were already asleep, Dillon wrote a quick note before he got in the car with Lulu.

It said:

_**Hey kids, **_

_**I've got to run out of town for a few days. This came up last minute. But you can call my cell and **_

_**Nan is home if you need anything. **_

_**I love you both bunches, **_

_**Dad**_

Now he walked into Mount Sania Hospital to see his firstborn.

Lulu had called Clark's primary doctor and arranged to speak with him in his office. She had already spoken to him when her and her family were tested a few weeks before.

The tests were done at the hospitals closest to their homes and then all sent to the doctor in New York. He called and told her that no one matched. This would be her first time speaking to him in person.

The security officer at the visitors desk directed them and they walked though the cold, sterile, odd smelling place in silence.

When they sat in the office Lulu said, "If you're not a match will you tell your family?"

"Of course. I don't know who might donate a kidney...it's a lot to ask. But I'm sure they would be tested."

"I came as soon as I found out no one in my family was a match. I prayed you would want to help him."

Dillon glared at her, "I wanted him from the start. But that didn't mean jack, did it?"

The doctor entered and introduced himself. After a few strained pleasantries the doctor sat down and said, "I understand Clark may be unaware of his true biological heritage. May I ask how you can be sure he is, in fact, your child?"

"It was an open adoption." Lulu said "I was in contact with his parents until he was five. They sent pictures, letters, and called once a year but then they cut me out. Clark was getting confused, they said. I think they just didn't want to answer questions that he started to ask so I lost contact with them. I did keep trying but I had to respect their decision..."

"I see." said Dr. Phillips "And you think he may not remember you?"

Lulu bit her lip then said, " I certainly hope he does but he was so small..."

"Of course. Well, I think it's best if we wait for the results of this test before you speak to him."

Dillon said, "Hold on. I didn't have any idea about Clark's existence until tonight and I want to see him. Now."

"He is weak, sir. Even if he gets the transplant I would suggest he is not dealt anymore emotional shocks until his body is stronger."

Dillon nodded, though he hated having to wait. "Can I at least look in on him? If he is asleep?"

The doctors eyes softened, "I think that would be fine."

Later, Dillon and Lulu stood together outside his room while the nurse checked to see if he was sleeping. She came out and said, "He's resting. You can have five minutes."

Dillon went in first, while Lulu hung back by the door.

Her hand covered her mouth at the sight of Clark, and Dillon looking down at their son.

He was a man, tall, his body stretched the whole length of the bed. He was not a little boy.

And though she had seen glimpses of him over the years, when she drove past his house or school just to get a peek at how he looked, this was as close as she had ever been to him since he was born.

Dillon took in Clark's blonde hair, from his mother, and his cheekbones and lips, pure Quatermaine.

Machines beeped in the room. His son was dying just as he found out he was alive.

Lulu scooted closer. She peered intently at Clark but seemed scared to move any nearer.

Dillon looked back and reached out a hand to her.

She met his eyes and then her hand was in his and he pulled her to the bedside.

She whispered, "Dear Lord, please save our son. Heal his body. Let him live a long life."

A tear slid over her cheek.

Dillon said, "Amen."

Clark moaned.

Dillon and Lulu took a few steps back. Then froze.

Dillon pointed to the door.

Lulu mouthed to her son, "Bye, baby." and then she turned to leave.

Dillon took one last look. Cark was once again sleeping, silently. The machines making the only noise in the room.

Barely audible, Dillon said "Hang in there, kid. I really want to get to know you."

Then he joined Lulu in the hall and said "I have to get back home. I'll go into General Hospital tomorrow and get the tests started."

"Thank you for doing this."

"He's my son. What else would you expect? No, don't answer that. I would hate to hear how your mind works. I'll never be able to understand you, Lulu. You might have cost me the chance to ever know my child."

"It was the best choice at the time."

"Spare me your rationalizations!"

Dillon walked away before he really lost his temper

Lulu thought, as she watched him go, _I don't want him to hate me. But if he has to FINE. As long as he is there for Clark. That's all that matters. Dillon and I were never able to see eye to eye. Why would now be any different?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming and I will keep adding chapters every few days. Thanks everyone!**

**Chapter Four**

**Dillon had **a rough week. He went through testing at the hospital. He told his mother and brother about Clark. Tracy first called Alan and Monica in Arizona, where they had moved when they retired 10 years before, and then she called a lawyer. But their was nothing to be done to Lulu now- twenty years after the adoption.

Still Tracy was fuming mad. Ned was more reasonable. He said, as soon as he heard, "Sign me up to be tested, too, brother."

"Are you sure? There are dangers involved."

"He's your son. Of course I'm sure. He's one of us."

Dillon had hugged Ned then and thanked God he had his support.

But Dillon couldn't face telling his 9 year old son, Mac, or his six year old daughter, Frankie, about their older brother yet. Not when he didn't know if Clark would survive.

He did have some choice words for Lucky though.

He ran into him in Kelly's one afternoon. "Hey, Spencer, we need to talk."

Lucky said to his twenty year old daughter, who was working as a waitress there, "Excuse me, Katie, I'll be right back." then he walked over to Dillon and said "Outside."

Dillon left the diner. He spun around outside and sneered "Don't want your kid to know how you kept mine from me? Her own cousin! Or is she in on it to?"

"Katie Ann had no idea about Lulu's child. We just told her this week."

"How could you live here all these years and never say a word to me about him? Don't you have a conscious?"

"What I have is loyalty to my sister."

"Well isn't that sweet. And a cop-out. I deserved better than this from both of you."

"I'm sorry, Dillon. Once it was done it seemed like it would do more harm than good to say anything."

"That wasn't your call."

"You might be right. But the fact is now you know. And, as a family, we have to face this."

Dillon said, "You had better hope it is not too late to save my son. Because if... if ..it is... I swear

you will pay for helping to keep him from me."

Lucky nodded, knowing he would feel as angry, too, if anyone kept Cameron or Katie away from him.

**Meanwhile, the week for Lulu **wasn't much better. She stayed in New York and hounded the nurses and doctors for updates.

She even asked if she could go into Clark's room dressed as a nurse just so she could see him up close again.

The doctor gave her a resounding "No" on that one.

Her job, back in L.A., called her ten times a day because she was supposed to be working on a big advertising campaign but had to put some subordinates in charge. They needed their hands held through every decision so she was constantly on her cell phone.

Mid-week her parents arrived from Europe. They lived there full time now.

Luke had no qualms about ignoring the doctors orders. He donned a white lab coat and surgical mask and became Dr. Scwzagabergner, who cracked jokes with Clark for thirty minutes before a nurse shooed him out.

While Luke was unpredictable, Laura was a stabilizing force. She held her daughter as she cried one night, reliving all the pain of her choice made many years ago and where it had led them.

Laura and Luke were there with her and Dillon when they went to hear the results of Dillon's and Ned's test.

Tracy, Luke and Laura had been ruled out from donating a kidney because of their age.

Dr. Phillips said, "I'm throughly gone over the results of Lulu, her brother Lucky Spencer, her brother Nikolas Cassadine and, as I have told Lulu already, none of them make a suitable match for a donor. Unfortunately,"

Lulu's heart dropped.

"Either do," he read off the list in front of him "Dillon Quatermaine, Brooklyn Quatermaine or Ned Quatermaine."

"So what do we do now?" Luke asked

"Is there any chance he will get a kidney off the national donor list?" Laura asked

Dillon and Lulu just looked at each other, with terror in their eyes.

The doctor said, "Honestly, I can't say when a kidney from the list might become available and Clark would have to be in grave condition to qualify for it."

"Is he?" asked Lulu

"We are keeping him stable with daily dialysis. He could live for months like that. Exactly how long is impossible to say. Are there anymore family members to be tested? Or friends? Though their odds are much lower it has been known to happen that an unrelated person matches well."

"We could ask Elizabeth and Emily." Lulu said

"We'll keep testing people till we find a match." Dillon said "Hell, I'll buy a kidney if I have to."

"You sound just like Edward." Luke said

Dillon ignored him, he looked at the doctor "Can't you use mine? Are you sure it won't work? He's got half my DNA."

"I"m sorry, sir. No, we can't."

Dillon felt the energy escape his body. He sagged back in his chair.

Silently he said, _Georgie, you got to help me, angel girl._ _We have to save my son._

**Another week **went by and more people went in for testing. This time Lucky and Nikolas, who had flown in from Greece where he lives with Emily and their kids, were with Lulu and Dillon in the doctor's office.

Dr. Phillips said, " I have the new results." he said "Elizabeth Spencer, Emily Cassadine, Maxie Smith, Kristina Corinthos, Molly Lansing, Cameron Webber Spencer and Spencer Cassadine all did not match. But I do have some positive news."

"Oh my God,"Lulu cried happily "who is it?"

"Katherine Spencer would make an ideal match."

Lucky's mouth dropped.

Lulu looked at her brother with questioning eyes.

Dillon asked him, "Would she do it? Would you let her?"

Lucky stumbled over his words as he said, "I, um, I just... don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**They all went **back to Port Charles that night. Lucky, Nikolas and Lulu rode in a limo while Dillon drove his own car.

When the limo pulled in front of Lucky and Elizabeth's two story brick home Lulu said, "Whatever you decide I'll understand."

"I don't know how you will be able to."Lucky said "I wouldn't understand if you refused to save Katie if you had a chance. But I don't know..."

"Talk to Liz." Nikolas said "And explain it all to Katie. She just found out about her cousin and now she is asked to do this. But we need to decide soon. Clark's health is probably deteriorating every day."

"I'll speak to them both in the morning." Lucky said then he kissed his sister's cheek. "Stay strong, Lu."

"Let's meet for dinner tomorrow and discuss this." Nikolas suggested

"You two come here." Lucky said " This needs to be a private matter not public fodder for gossip at Kelly's. Good night."

**He left the limo and Lulu **said to Nikolas, "Katie's so young to ask this of her."

Nik replied, "What choice do you have, though?"

"None."

The limo crept toward the Metro Court where both Nikolas and Lulu would rent rooms for the night.

Nikolas said, "To be honest, I was nerve wracked thinking that Spencer would match. Alexi and Andrea " his son and daughter "are too young to be donors so we didn't even have them tested."

"So are Dillon's children. If Katie says no, what will we do?"

"Keep searching. He's our blood. We aren't giving up."

"But I _did_ give him up. I have no right to even be in his life."

Nikolas took her hand and said, "Sis, you still have the right to save his life. Now we just have to figure out how."

**Lucky moved slowly through **the darkened house. Cameron had moved out after college and lived in an apartment now. But Katie was still here, sleeping in the bedroom she grew up in. This house that Nikolas co-signed for right after she was born.

He stopped outside her room and leaned his back on the wall, placing his palm on the door. She was too old for him to creep in there and kiss good night. She would complain, if she woke up, "Dad, I'm a _wo_-man not your little girl anymore!" and roll her eyes.

But she was still his baby in his heart.

Lucky felt chills every time he thought about how Katie almost wasn't his. Liz had though she was pregnant by Jason Morgan but it turned out she was farther along than she guessed at first. And then he almost hadn't got to raise Kate and Cameron.

_One more pill_, Liz had said after their biggest fight ever, the day before he went to in-house rehab. _One more pill_, she had repeated, her voice cracking, _and I'm gone._

But there weren't anymore pills or other women, he fought all temptations and kept his family.

Liz stepped into the hallway now. "You're home, babe. What happened?"

He reached out a hand and she walked down the hallway, dressed in a long silk down, her hair pulled into a ponytail, and came right into his arms. He buried his face in her hair. He started to cry.

Liz pulled back and whispered, "What, Luck? Did Clark... is he gone?"

"They found a donor."

"That's great." She wiped away a tear off his cheek. "Who is it?"

He gave her a broken hearted look.

She whispered "Me?"

"Katie."

Liz went weak in his arms. "Oh..._no_."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Lulu asked Dillon **to meet her in her hotel room the next afternoon. He knocked on the door and she opened it.

The image she had in her mind of the young man he once was saying "Want to catch a double feature?"

was replaced by the nearly middle aged man he was now who said, " You called. I came. What?"

She motioned for him to step inside.

"You don't look happy." he said slowly "Does that mean they decided...?"

"I don't know yet."

He nodded.

She moved nervously around the room. _We were friends once. Why is it so hard to have a civil conversation now? _she wondered

"Can I get you a drink?" Lulu asked "There's a mini bar in here."

"Water would be fine."

She smiled at him. "Come on. On a day like this I think something stronger is called for, don't you?"

"I haven't had a drop of alcohol in two years."

_Two years, _Lulu thought_, Georgie's been gone three. He must have suffered so bad after losing her._

Her heart went out for him in that moment. She turned away so he wouldn't see the pity on her face.

"Water it is then."She poured them both a glass fromthe crystal decanter and added ice cubes from the bucket.

She passed it to him.

At the same time, their eyes noticed the rattling of the ice caused by both of their hands shaking.

He let out a breath. "Tell me it's all going to be okay."

" I was going to ask _you_ to tell me that."

He titled his head and said, "It's all going to be okay."

"He's going to survive." Lulu said " He's going to love us."

"Yes, he will."

Lulu wanted to hug him, to feel his strength, the steady goodness that she always saw in him, wrapped around her. But instead she turned and crossed the room to her overnight bag.

She sat her glass on the table and reached inside the bag. She pulled out an album. "I thought you might like to see this. The Olsens sent me pictures those first few years."

Dillon took the album, sat down on the bed and opened it. There was Clark as a newborn. The sight took his breath away.

"He was beautiful." Dillon said

"He still is." Lulu replied

Softly he asked, while still looking at the picture, "No regrets?"

"I can't afford them. I wouldn't be able to get through each day if I let myself go there."

He nodded and flipped the page.

She said, "Will you come with me to Lucky's for dinner tonight?"

"They're going to tell us if Katie will do it?"

Lulu nodded.

Dillon said, "I hate to ask her."

"Me too."

"It seems like too much. If it was you or me or even Ned, Lucky, Nikolas... well, we're all adults. We've lived. We know the score. Katie's young still. How do we ask a kid to do this?"

"She's older than we were when Clark was born."

"Yeah, but.. I wish we didn't have to ask this."

"We don't have a choice, Dillon We can't not ask her."

"I didn't say I wouldn't do it. I'll beg, borrow or steal to get my son the kidney he needs."

"So you'll come with me? I'd feel better if you were there."

"Then I'll be there."

Lulu smiled at him. He calmed her by his presence alone. Some considered him manic back in the day but to her he was stability. He was there if her Dad left town and she needed to cry on his shoulder. He was there is she felt rejected by the high school boys who never saw the beauty hidden in her sad eyes. Dillon had been a rock for her. Then and now.

She had grown up in the years since she last saw him. She could survive on her own. Her job in advertising was fast paced and well paying. Her house was small but cost a fortune in the over priced California real estate market. It was cute, compact and near the beach. What more could she ask for?

But, right now, she could care less if she ever saw the inside of her home again. Her life was on the east coast for the foreseeable future. Her son needed her. And she, though she wouldn't admit it aloud, felt like she needed Dillon to get through this.

Even if he never forgave her, she still found a sense of peace whenever he smiled at her.

"Thanks, Dil."

"He's just as much mine as yours. We're in this together, till the end."

She came and sat next to him on the bed.

"And then?"

"What?"

"When this crisis is over, do you want to be part of Clark's life? Do you think it is far to tell him who we are?

"Is it fair? I don't know. What in life ever is? But I want to know my son. Don't you?"

Lulu smiled, "More than anything else in the world."

Dillon smiled, "Then show me some of that Spencer fire. We have the fight of our lives ahead of us. You up for it?"

Her eyes were teary as she said, "For Clark, for you, for the chance to know him, I can do anything. I will do _anythin_g I have to."

"I had you pegged wrong all those years ago. I thought you didn't want him."

Lulu sniffled. She said," I just wanted the best for him. I still do."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone who has left a review. You're making the writing process easier for me by sharing your comments.**

**Chapter Seven**

**The family **gathered at Lucky's. A roasted chicken sat on a silver platter on the table, surrounded by vegetable. No one was in the mood to eat.

Katie was still upstairs, in her bedroom, with her best friend Lacey. They sat Indian style on the bed, as they had thousands of times through the years, sharing secrets.

"Justin says I shouldn't do it." Katie told her friend.

"Are you going to let your boyfriend decide for you?"

"Yeah right. You know me better than that."

Lacey asked, "So, what do _you_ think?"

"It sounds gross. They cut you open."

"Seriously, that does sound sick.."

Lulu told her, "But if I don't he could die."

"You could die."

" For **sure **he will, eventually, if he doesn't get a kidney."

"Why should you worry about him though? You don't know him."

"I know he's my family. That's all I need to know."

Lacey saw the determination in her friend's eyes and reached over and hugged her.

"Don't try and stop me." Katie warned

Lacey laughed. " That never works."

Katie walked her friend to the door and then went into the dining room. Everyone sat around the table, involved in a heated conversation.

Lucky said to his brother, "Come off it, Nikolas, you would never let Spencer donate his kidney. So don't tell me to risk my girl."

Nik said, "I wouldn't want to but I would respect his decision. And not try to make it for him."

Katie stood in the doorway, unnoticed, she heard her mother say "She's too young to make this big of a decision. Lucky and I have to think of her future. We want to help but it's too dangerous... there could be complications. We just can't. "

"I understand your worries." Lulu said "But I have to beg you to reconsider. Clark will die without the transplant. I can't let him down twice in a lifetime. Please, don't say no yet."

Dillon said, " We can talk to the doctor again. Find out exactly what the odds are Katie would have complications."

Lucky told him, "We read the literature. And our minds are made up. The answer is-"

Katie butted in and spoke over her father. She said "Yes."

They all looked at her.

"What did you say?" asked Lulu

"Yes." Katie repeated "I'll do it."

She was a stubborn girl and her parents knew it. Liz and Lucky exchanged a look, filled with fear and pride. They loved that she wanted to help her cousin but they couldn't stand the thought of her doing this.

**Over the next week**, Katie battled her parents daily about her decision but by the weekend she was on the train to New York.

She left a note in her room,

**M and D, **

**You keep asking why I want to do this. Well, you both taught me that family is EVERYTHING. We go to the extremes for each other and never run from a fight. Clark is in the middle of a war. No, I don't know him. But I can save his life. So, how can I not do this?**

**I'm going to talk to the doctors. My mind is made up. Like Grandpa Luke always says**

**Spencer born, Spencer forever.**

**And Spencers don't run from danger. **

**Please don't be mad. I do love you both. **

**Your Kate**

**P.S. Cameron is with me. Don't blame him. I blackmailed him into it. I still have plenty of dirt on him from our childhood so he is pretty much my slave ( kidding! ). He wouldn't let me go alone. When will you all get that I'm a woman now not a little kid?**

**Liz stood over her daughter's **bed, holding the note, and read it aloud to Lucky finishing with "When will you all get that I'm a woman now not a-"

"Little kid." Lucky finished.

"Yep."

"Damn it! We have to go after her."

" I agree we need to get to New York. But it's not like the operation will happen tonight. This stuff takes time to coordinate."

Lucky gave his wife a confused look. "Your talking like you're okay with this."

"We can't stop her."

"She could die! There must be something we can do!"

Liz hugged him and said, "Pray."

**Meanwhile, Lulu and Dillon **had spent the last week trying to find a different donor. They had made phone calls to every old friend they knew asking them and their family to be tested. Lulu called Carly's cell phone and asked her, Morgan and Michael to be tested. Dillon called Skye and asked her to test her children. Plenty of people sympathized with them but were hesitant to put themselves or their kids at risk. But Dillon and Lulu pressed on. The doctor called each day. Clark was getting weaker.

When Lulu spoke with Dr. Phillips earlier today he had said, "Clark has been moved up the donor list."

"Is that good news?" she had asked

"In order to be moved up his condition has to worsen so it's not what we would like to see happen."

Now Lulu called Dillon and said, "I'm going to him. He might slip away with neither of us there. I can't," her voice broke "let that happen."

"I'll go with you."

"Really?" her voice was soft and hopeful.

"The doctor will have the results from the people who got tested recently and maybe one will match. If not, we keep looking. But it will have to be over the phone. I want to be near him too. He doesn't have any adoptive family left he should know he has a huge biological family that loves him and is rooting for him. I'll pack a bag and be over to your hotel in an hour."

"Thanks, Dillon."

Gently he said, "Lulu, you don't have to thank me. I'm never going to stop being on his or **your**, " he emphasized that word "side. I'll see you in a little while and we'll go be with our son, even if we can't tell him, yet, who we are."

"But if he gets worse we will, right?"

"If he's as big a fighter as his mom we won't have to worry about that. I don't think Clark is giving up anytime soon. And either we will, right?"

"Right. See you soon, Dillon."

Lulu hung up feeling like with her and Dillon as a team they could face anything. Maybe Dillon was only being nice to her because of Clark but she would take what she could get. Her son deserved parents who were a united front and she felt like, finally, her and Dillon were on the same page regarding their child.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Later that day **Lulu and Dillon walked into Mount Sania and asked to see Dr. Phillips.

After a phone call to his office, they were sent up.

When they stepped inside Lulu gasped and said, "Katie, you're here."

"Hey, Aunt Lulu." Katie said

"Hi." said Cameron

Dr. Phillips said, "I was just filling Kate in on all that would be required if she was to be the donor. Sit down and join us."

Dillon had tears in his eyes when he looked at Katie and said, "This is an amazing gift you are giving my son."

She blushed and looked down.

**In his hospital **room, Clark was having a nightmare about his parents plane crashing. He stood on a mountain nearby where he could watch the plane fly by and then stall and drop from the sky. He screamed, in agony, "No!" and the word echoed.

All the family he had in the world fell to earth and became a fireball. He dropped to his knees and said, "I don't want to be all alone."

The misery of the dream changed in an instant. The smoke cleared, the dark sky was transformed into a blazing flash of light, a eagle flew and landed next to him.

He looked at it and felt peace.

**A few moments later, a voice **came over the loud speaker in the hospital, "Dr. Phillips to Room 515 Stat."

At the same instant, Dr. Phillips pager went off as he talked with Lulu, Dillon, Cameron and Katie. He looked down at it and said, "Excuse me."

"Dr. Phillips to Room 515 STAT."

Lulu jumped up. "That's Clark room!" she cried

Dr. Phillips said, "Wait here." and then he ran from the room.

But Dillon and Lulu were right behind him and followed him to Clark's room.

**Katie and Cameron stayed **in the doctor's office. Katie cried, "I'm too late."

She broke down crying.

Cameron took her in his arms. "He'll pull through. Have a little faith, kid."

She pulled away and wiped at her tears. She said, "I'm not a kid."

"I know. I know your not, brat."

Katie smiled at the old nickname and said, "You really think he'll make it? You think I'm doing the right thing?"

"100 percent."

Katie nodded and let her brother's strength make her fell stronger too. She took Cameron's hand, bowed her head and said, "Please God, let Clark live through this. My Aunt Lulu really needs him here. We all need him. Please God..."

**Lucky and Liz **were in there car driving into New York City when Liz's cell phone rang. She answered it.

"Mom, it's Cam."

"How is your sister?"

"Fine. But Clark isn't."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to everyone who is taking the time to leave a review. I love to write and I love knowing someone is reading my words.**

**Chapter Nine**

**A few days later**

**Dillon and **Lulu were in a hotel in New York. They had spent much of the last few days at the hospital. Clark pulled through his medical crisis and the transplant. When they left the hospital the Katie had just woken up from her surgery.

Lulu was dressed and drinking coffee when Dillon came out of the bathroom. He was dressed in slacks and a white shirt. Lulu wore a black dress.

She said, "Lucky called. Kate's doing well. There are still monitoring Clark for signs of rejection though. He isn't awake yet. We can head back over as soon as you are ready."

"It's all going to be a success. I can feel it in my bones."

"You're faith is unbelievable."

"I learned when Georgie was sick that faith is about the only thing that is free and unlimited to you."

"I wasn't sure if it was okay to talk what happened. I'm so sorry you lost her, Dillon. She was a great woman. I admired her even when we were kids."

"She was the love of my life, for sure. I didn't think I could ever get over losing her... yet, I'm still here. My kids need me...all my kids.. so I'm not about to start being negative and have a defeatist attitude."

He came over and poured himself a cup of coffee from the carafe.

He added, "I didn't get to be a director in Hollywood by thinking "That's impossible." and I don't run ELQ thinking small. I start out with the premise it will all work out and it usually does."

"I missed you."

"That came out of no where."

"It's just... you're so..optimistic. You always have been. And I'm always waiting for the disaster. My marriage was like that and that's why it lasted all of 8 months."

Dillon sat down with her. "You never mentioned you were married. Tell me about it."

Lulu took a sip of coffee. A faraway look was in her eyes as she said, "I was about... 27, I guess. We met on a plane flying from LA to Hawaii. A couple weeks in the sun and it was love. Or so we thought. We came home and moved in together right away and then married a month later. It was a whirlwind of excitement. He was ..._great_, actually. But I never trusted in him or us."

"Why not?"

"That's just me, I guess. If things seem perfect I think "RUN!" before it all falls apart. I think it couldn't possible turn out right. Don't give me that sad look. I'm not as much of a mess as I seem."

"I never said you were. I don't think that way about you. But what good is what I think of you if you think so little of yourself?"

"I don't. It's fate I don't trust. It always screws up the good thing I have going. And when I was married I guess I just kept waiting for it to fall apart. Then I made it happen before it could."Lulu shook her head, sadly "I thought his late nights at work were late nights in another woman's arms. I thought something had to go wrong. And it did. It was over before it started. I vowed not to ever get married again. I'm not wife material."

"For the right man you would be."

"You're still such a romantic."

"Guilty as charged. And, for the record, I missed you, too."

She grinned. "You did not."

"At first, no. But later I would see a movie I knew you'd love and wish you were seeing it with me. Or Katie would babysit my daughter Frankie and I'd see you in her. Not in how she looks, because Katie is a taller version of Liz, but in her laugh. It shocked me the first time I heard it. She has your

laugh."

"I never knew that."

"Come home more often and you might be surprised what you'd learn."

"I was sure you never wanted to see me again."

"I forgave you a long time ago."

"How?"

"By growing up and seeing that life wasn't black and white. It was all grey and compromises and for every lucky break or good luck there was a mistake or failure to get through first. And what other choice did I have? I couldn't hate you forever. You did what you thought you had to. I'm just glad to know you choice adoption over abortion."

"I was scared to choose either and I don't know how I will explain what I did to Clark."

He reached out and took her hand."We'll find a way together."

Lulu felt her heart flip flop and she said to herself, _Oh no, you don't. Don't you dare go falling for Dillon again._

She feared her heart was too far gone to listen now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Clark woke up and one of the first things he asked the nurse was, "Did it work?"

"Your kidney is functioning well so far."

"Who died to save me?"

"It was a living donor so no one did."

"Who would do that for me? A friend from school?"

"The name is confidential. I'm sorry."

"I need to know. Someone saved my life. I need to know who."

"Just concentrate on recovering now. Think of it this way- you had a angel looking out for you."

**When the nurse left the room **she went straight to the waiting room and said to Dillon, Lulu, Lucky, Liz, Nikolas, Cameron, Spencer, Luke, Laura, Ned and Tracy "He's awake."

The group cheered. Everyone started hugging.

The nurse pulled Lulu aside, "He's already asking about the donor but it's best if we wait until he is stronger."

"Can I look in on him?"

The nurse gave her a look.

Lulu said, "Please."

The nurse nodded. "You can_ look_ from outside and that's it."

Lulu went with the nurse and put on a mask. She stood outside the glass enclosed room where Clark was and pressed her face to the glass.

His head turned and their eyes met.

Lulu felt her whole soul shake at the connection she felt with him.

Time stopped as they stared at each other.

_Does Clark feel this, too? Does a part of him know he came from me? _She wondered

She put her hand on the glass.

"Love you." she whispered underneath her mask.

**When the nurse **went into his room later, Clark said "There was a woman looking in here a little while ago. Who was she?"

"I don't know. A technician? A doctor?"

"I don't think so. I think ..."

"What?"

"I couldn't see her well but I had this feeling. I think I knew her. Was it a visitor for me?"

"The doctor said you shouldn't have visitors for a few days. Your immune system can not be

compromised by germs right now."

"Oh, okay. She just seemed...familiar."

"Hmm." the nurse smiled " that's really interesting. Now you need to get to sleep, mister. And start getting better so you can get out of this place."

Clark thought, _And go where_?

He was an orphan. San Francisco never felt like home. New York was more comfortable for him but he couldn't imagine concentrating on school for a while. His mind was on his parents and how he would never see them again.

He had no siblings. He had no aunts and uncles. All he had was a grandma in a nursing home.

Clark closed his eyes and thanked God he had been saved.

_But what and with **who** will I spend my life now_? he wondered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**The waiting was hell **on Dillon. He wanted to rush into Clark's room and blurt out "I'm your Dad!" but he didn't want to freak the kid out.

He heard from Lulu that Luke had pulled his Dr. Scwzagabergner routine again and been in Clark's room a few more times.

But Dillon waited until Clark was well enough to be released. On that day Dr. Phillips called Lulu and Dillon and told them to head into the city.

As they rode the elevator up to Clark's room Lulu was pale. She started to tremble. Dillon wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"He might hate me." Lulu whispered

"Then we'll fin d a way to make him love you."

"How do you do that?"

"Persistence. We have the rest of our lives to prove to him he can count on us."

The elevator doors opened.

They stepped out and Dillon's hand slid down off her shoulder to take her hand in his.

They walked down the long white hall. All around them was noise, doctors, staff rushing, carts in the hallway, but they saw or heard none of it. Together they were lost in thoughts of twenty years ago.

_Lulu had cried, "It's my choice!"_

_Dillon had insisted desperately, "This is my baby too."_

_She had only wanted him to love her. If he had said, "You're the one I want to be with." everything might have been different._

_But he couldn't and even before they had sex she knew that his heart was taken by Georgie._

_It hadn't stopped her love for him. She couldn't control how her heart wanted him._

_Lulu had said, "I know what I have to do."_

_Dillon had said, "You're killing my baby."_

_And it felt like a part of all of them, the part that could have been spent together as a family, did die._

_So Lulu pressed hard on the gas pedal of the borrowed Bentley and drove until she could hear her own thoughts again. And found a safe place for the child she never planned to love as much as this._

_Dillon and Lulu were broken hearted. Him for the loss of his first child. Her for the loss of her first love and the chance for a traditional family life for her, the man she loved, and her child._

Clark, sitting in a wheel chair, was speaking to the doctor, when they walked in, "I thought you **couldn't** tell me who the donor was? I have been asking for days and no one will tell me anything."

"I think I can answer your questions." Dillon said

Clark turned and his eyes got wide. "Dillon Quatermaine!" His mouth dropped. He said "Awesome! I love all your movies. What are you doing here? Visiting sick kids to cheer them up or something? You like dropped off the planet a few years ago. Are you making another movie soon?"

Lulu saw the same manic energy Dillon had as a teen in Clark.

"No, I'm here for you." Dillon said. "Can I have a few moments of your time ?"

"Of course you can! I'm a director, too. Well, I've only done student films in college so far. But I'm gonna be big. You're like... my...idol." Embarrassed he added quickly, " I mean I study all your films."

Dr. Phillips said "Page me if you need me, okay?"

"Thank you, doctor."said Lulu

Clark finally looked at her. His eyes narrowed. He said, "Are you someone famous too? An actress?

I have seen you somewhere before, haven't I?"

Lulu and Dillon sat down. She said, "You've seen me before but not on TV. I used to visit you when you were a little kid. The last time I saw you, you had just started kindergarten."

Confused he asked, "You knew my parents?"

"Yes, Miranda and Harris were wonderful people."

Clark looked down to hid his grief. "Yeah, they were." He looked back up "But what are you doing here? Did they make you like my guardian or something in case they died. Because I'm over eighteen so I'll be alright on my own."

"You don't remember me?" Lulu asked softly

"Sort of. You seem like someone I know but I can't remember anything specific. Did you stay close to my parents over the years?"

"Unfortunately no."

"So why are you here with a big time Hollywood director?"

"Because I read about you in the paper and I had to come. I knew you were alone because you lost your parents. Do you have any other family?"

"A grandmother. Why?"

"No one else?" Lulu prodded

"What are you getting at? Are we related?"

"Yes. Biologically we are."

"Biologically?" Clark repeated. Slowly the truth dawned in his eyes. "You know I was adopted,

don't you?"

"You know?"asked Dillon him

Clark said, "I always knew. But my parents didn't like to talk about it." he looked at Dillon "You're not here to make a movie about this, are you? I am so not interested in that. Plane crashes, malaria from Africa and a mysterious kidney donor might seem like high drama to you but this is my life."

"Mine too." said Dillon

"Hold on now. Is it you or her who is related to me?"

Lulu said , "Clark we're your birth parents. I'm Lulu Spencer. My name is on your adoption papers. And though I didn't name him at the time, Dillon is your birth father."

Clark's eyes darted back and forth, looking at both of them.

"No way." he breathed out

"It's true, son." Dillon said

"Son! Don't you dare call me that." Clark exploded "Where the hell have you been?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve **

**Lulu's heart **dropped. _Oh no! He does hate us! _She thought in fear

Quickly she said, "Don't blame him. I did this. I gave you up."

Dillon said "And she also helped to save your life. Her niece, your cousin, donated the kidney you needed."

Clark shook his head back and forth. "This is unbelievable."

"It's true." said Lulu " And I hope you can let me be a part of your life."

Clark looked at her. Their eyes were locked for a full minute. Then he said "You found me a kidney?"

Lulu told him, "Yes, Katie Spencer donated one of hers. She loves you already, Clark. She really wants to meet you."

"I want to meet her too."

"That can be arranged."said Dillon "Why don't you come home with us?"

"Home? My home is... I don't know... a dorm room at NYU, I guess."

"Okay. But could you come and visit Port Charles?" asked Dillon "It's where Lulu and I grew up and where I live now. So does your cousin Katie. And many other people in your family who want to meet you."

"Slow down." Clark said, holding up a hand."Most of the family I have died a month ago. I don't know either of you from the mailman. How can I even know your telling me the truth?"

Lulu moved closer to him. She crouched in front of his wheelchair."You remember me. You said it yourself. And I've been waiting nearly fifteen years to see you again. Miranda and Harris thought it would be best if I stopped coming around-"

"And you just gave up?" he asked harshly

"I respected them and their choice. I trusted them with you, the " he voice broke "_best thing _that ever came from me. So yeah, I had to believe they knew what was right for you. But I never forgot about you. All I want is a chance," tears streamed down her face now. She stood up and turned away.

Clark had tears in his eyes. "This is too much to deal with all at once. I need some space." he ran his hands through his hair. "I have to process this -alone."

Dillon passed him a envelope "This is from all of us."

It was a card signed by everyone in the family with little messages of welcome and encouragement to get well soon and come visit them

Dillon added, "Everyone- especially my mom- wanted to send flowers, presents and the family jet to get you but I convinced them this would have to be enough for now."

Dillon also gave him a business card "Call us soon, please. You are not alone in the world. And you have a much bigger home waiting for you than a dorm room."

Clark bit his lip and tried to hold back his tears.

Dillon put a arm around Lulu's waist and said, "We should go."

She turned back to her son and said, "I hope you can try and understand what I did when you were born but...if you can't... don't punish Dillon too. He didn't know anything about my decision to put you up for adoption."

Clark looked at both of them and said, "I don't think I can be what you want. This is just crazy. I can't just slip into the role of your son."

"Just know we're here whenever you're ready for more." Dillon said "Do you want a ride back to your dorm?"

Lulu looked at him hopefully.

Clark shook his head no.

"Okay, son...Clark, good bye for now."Dillon said

"Bye, Clark." Lulu said softly "It was so good to see you again."

He nodded and watched them leave.

When they were gone he sat there, still staring at the doorway. Softly he said, in disbelief, "Wow. I have a family."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Cameron carried **a plate of Liz's brownies and a glass of chocolate milk into Katie's bedroom. She was sitting up in bed.

"I have treats, brat." he teased

"Yum! Hand it over."

"What's the magic words?"

"I'm not saying that. Just give it to me." Katie smiled at him and reached for the brownies.

He lifted the plate high in the air so she couldn't reach.

He said, "Fine. I'll eat it all myself."

"Cam!"

"The magic words."

Playing along, she pouted and mumbled "Cameron is king."

"Now wasn't that easy?" he asked with a smile.

He used to make her say that when she was a kid and he was the put in charge of keeping an eye on her.

He sat down on the bed and watched her gobble up her snack. He said, "I'm proud of you, brat."

"No big deal."

"It was. And you know it. Dad about had a heart attack when you said 'I'm having the operation and that is that. If you don't support me then get out.' Where'd you get the guts to say that?"

"I don't know. But I'm glad it worked out."

"You feel okay?"

"Stop asking me that every five seconds. Mom and Dad are at work. Give me a break from the 'are you okay?' stuff."

"Nope. No break. They left me on brat patrol."

Katie hit him with a pillow. Cam ducked and grabbed one to hit her back.

He laughed as she bopped him, hard. _She must be feeling better_, he thought , _Thank you God_.

Then he smacked her with the pillow again.

**Over at the Metro **Court, a week later, Lulu was sitting at the bar when she heard a female voice behind her say "Hey, little cousin."

She spun around and saw Carly walking toward her.

Lulu jumped up and hugged her. "What are you doing in town? I thought you live in Miami right now? Or is it New Orleans still? I can't keep up with you and all the new Metro Court hotels."

"I'm in Florence, Italy right now actually. We went international."

"Well, go on with your bad self, girl."

"You know I will." said Carly " So, how is your boy? I got your email about him pulling through and getting released from the hospital. Is he somewhere around here? Can I meet him?"

"Do you have a few minutes? Let's sit."

"Sure. I have all the time in the world for you. You have to come visit more often. It's been ...what?...four years since you spent Easter with me and the boys in Montreal. I remember because Morgan was just graduating college that spring."

They both sat on stools at the bar.

Lulu said, "I'll try to make it to see you all again soon. I might have plenty of free time anyway if I lose my job. I was supposed to be back there this week but I can't seem to get on the plane."

"Because you want to spend time with Clark?"

"Yeah, I want to. But he doesn't. I've driven all the way to New York a couple of times already. I get to his dorm and stand there trying to decide if I should go up to his room or go home. I think I really was hoping he would just walk by and say, 'Hey, Mom, good to see you.' but he didn't. He probably hid if he saw me."

"Lulu, he just needs time. He will come around. He'll love you, I know it."

"How?"

Carly placed a hand on her arm."Because you are you. You have a big heart and, though you don't risk it often enough, when you give it away it's forever. Just look at how you STILL feel about Dillon.

"What are you talking about?" Lulu said

But Carly kept going as if she hadn't spoken, "Clark will not be able to resist all the love you have for him."

"I hope you're right about Clark but you are way off about Dillon."

"Nope, I 'm not." Carly smiled and said to the bartender "Shouldn't I have a drink in front to f me by now? Don't tell me you don't remember what the Boss drinks?"

The bartender quickly made drink and placed in on the counter in front of Carly.

She gave him a twenty dollar tip.

"I couldn't accept this." he said

"Take it." _ordered _Carly with a smile

When he walked away Lulu said, "Are Michael and Morgan doing well?"

"Don't change the subject." Carly said "Have you and Dillon gotten it on yet?"

"Of course not."

"But you want to."

"Of course. " Lulu said automatically "I mean... he's still grieving and he'll never love anyone but Georgie anyway. Lets not talk about this."

"You need to go after that man. You're here. He's here. And Georgie is dead and gone."

Lulu shook her head and whispered "Don't talk about her that way."

"It is the truth, Lu. Come on, girl, you never got over him. Isn't it about time to see if he is really **worth** loving for so long or if you can finally let the dream of him go?"

Lulu sighed and thought_, Only a fool would lust for a man for this long when he chose another woman._

"We're co-parents, that's it." she told Carly

"Don't make Clark the obstacle. You used that excuse for the last twenty years. It's time to retire it."

"You think you know me so well?" Lulu said with a smile

"I think you want that man."

Saying her thoughts aloud, Lulu muttered "I'd be a fool to..."

"Not go for it." Carly finished for her. "So what's your plan?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Dillon walked **though the park with Malcolm and Frankie. His son was the studious one, like Georgie had always been. And Frankie, well, she was wild. A real mix of her Aunt Maxie's recklessness, her uncle Ned's musical abilities, and her Nan, which is what the kids called Tracy, sassy mouthed wit all combined in a six year old's body.

He said to her now, "Little Miss, didn't I tell you that I never wanted to see you wearing those mismatched flip flop things to school again?"

She pushed out her lip and said, "They are not things, daddy. They're shoes. And I love them. They're unique, like me."

"Hmm." Dillon said "We'll revisit the reasons why you need to wear the school issued Mary Janes another time. Right now I need to have a talk with you and Mac."

Dillon turned to call to his son and saw him crouched on the ground with a magnifying glass studying bugs.

"Mac, come over here and have a seat."

When the kids were sitting across from him at the picnic table Dillon said, "You both know Ms. Lulu Spencer, the blonde lady who visited our home over the last month?"

The kids nodded.

"Well, she knew Daddy back when I was in high school and college. She also knew your mom. Well, back then Lulu and I we...hmm, dated."

"I though you married mom while she was in high school?" Mac asked

"I did. But we divorced after a few months. And that year I was spending a lot of time hanging out with Lulu. And one day she told me she was going to have a baby. But she moved away before he was born. His name is Clark and he lives in New York City now." Dillon took breath and said, "He is your brother."

"I have another brother?' cried Frankie excitedly "That is so cool!"

But Mac looked at him warily. He said slowly "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"I didn't know."Dillon admitted "Lulu just told me recently. Plus, Clark was going through an illness. I wanted to wait for him to get better before I told you about him."

Frankie asked, "Is he going to visit us? Can we go see him?"

"We have to wait for him to call us." Dillon said

"So do you love him?" Mac asked. In the question Dillon could hear that his son really meant, _Do you love him more than us?_

"I love all my children equally. It wouldn't be fair to love him less because none of us knew about him until now, would it?"

Mac said, looking down, "I guess not."

"All right, kids, let's go get some ice cream."

"Yay!" yelled Frankie

Mac trudged behind them put of the park. Dillon stopped, waited for Mac to catch up and then ruffled his hair. Mac gave him a small smile.

**Clark sat in his dorm **room trying to concentrate on his textbook. But his eyes kept floating to his shelf of movies and landing on the titles directed by Dillon Quatermaine.

I_ wanted to be like him for so long, _Clark thought_, and now I find out the guy is my biological father. What am I supposed to do with that?_

His eyes drifted back to his psychology book but the words all ran together.

_Port Charles, Port Charles_, the name repeated several times in his mind

That was where Lulu and Dillon grew up. And they both wanted him to come see it and them.

_My life is here_, Clark thought _But my family_, the word seemed strange to even **think **in relation to them,_ is there._

He picked up the phone and called the train station.

**Later that night**, Lulu was in her hotel room when there was a knock on the door.

When she opened the door, Dillon said, "I told them."

"You told your kids about Clark? How did they take it?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Dillon walked past her and said, "I'm not bugging you , am I? I wanted to talk about this and you're the first person I thought of. But if you're busy..."

Lulu smiled, "Too busy for my old buddy Dillon Q? Of course not."

He sat down in a chair and she sat on the edge of the bed.

She asked, "Were they upset?"

"Mac was confused and leery of the whole thing. Frankie surprised me though. She loves the idea."

"That's good to hear. I just realized we didn't even tell Clark about them."

"He might know already, if he follows my career."

"Right, why didn't I think of that? You're famous. People snoop through your garbage to see what cereal you eat and stuff." She joked "Should I even be here with you? Will the tabloids say we are having a torrid affair?"

"Very funny, Lu. I think the press gave up on me. They think I went nuts and became a hermit in upstate New York."

"If you moved back to California you could hang out with me."

"I'm not moving back. The kids need the stability of being close to their family here. Do you really love it out there?"

"I liked it. But I'm starting to think that was mainly because I knew I was closer to Clark. Now that he's here it's hard for me to go back there."

Dillon's eyes went tender and he whispered, "So don't."


	15. Chapter 15

**Am I updating this story too fast? I hope everyone who wants to check it out is keeping up.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Lulu's heart squeezed **in her chest as if Dillon had reached in and took hold of it.

She thought, _He wants me to say! _

Then her logical side said_, Don't go acting like a silly schoolgirl. He didn't say to stay here to be with him._

"I live in California. Why would I stay here?"

"Clark is on the east coast. Maybe you should be too. So when he comes around and decides to let us in we'll both be just a car drive away."

"That makes sense." she said and thought, _See? It's not about him wanting me at all_.

"Plus," he said then paused

His mouth curved into a easy smile. Her heart sped up.

He continued, "I like having you around. I have my family and work associates but you're my friend. And they're not too many of those in my life who knew me back in high school that I still like being around now. Lets see? There's you and ... just you."

Lulu had waited years to hear him say he wanted her around. Yet she knew he wasn't alluding to some grand romance. But it still felt good.

It made her feel less crazy. Like maybe she didn't imagine the connection between them.

"I'm not leaving anytime soon." Lulu said "Not until I get to spend time with our son. Do you think we should go see him? Force the issue?"

"Absolutely not. He's been through a couple of crazy months. Let him come to us. He's worth waiting for."

_And so are you_, Lulu thought

**Clark stepped off **the train and took his first look at Port Charles. _It's pretty_, he thought.

It was downright silent here compared to New York. He wondered if he could even find a cab.

He asked a woman he stood nearby, a suitcase in her hand, "Excuse me? Are there any hotels nearby?"

"Sure are. There's the Port Charles Inn, The Metro Court and Kelly's, a boarding house where you can rent rooms over a diner. You staying in town long?"

"I don't know."

"Well, if you think you might, go to Kelly's. Tell whoever's behind the counter that Felicia Jones sent you. The owners are old friends of mine, Bobbie and Luke. Luke is a little... well, you need to get his sense of humor to get him but Bobbie is sweet. You'll like it there."

"Thanks a lot."

"No problem, kid." Felicia said

Clark walked away thinking, _They sure are friendly around here_.

**He wandered in front of the train station **and saw a single cab sitting by the curb.

He got inside and said, "To Kelly's please. Do you know where that is?"

"Of course. I used to date a girl that worked there. Oh, but that was about 35 years ago now. Her name was Tammy. You ever know any Tammy's?"

"Um, no."

As they rolled down the street the cabbie said, "They are fun girls. So, why are you in town? See a man about a horse?"

"Huh?"

"Got business?"

"No, it's... a family matter."

"What family?"

"Excuse me?"

"Hardy? Webber? Corinthos? You not one of _those gangster_ boys are you?" The man turned around to peer at him.

"Watch the road!"

The cabbie nearly ran into a person riding his bike but he swerved in time. The man on the bike didn't yell out a cuss word like Clark expected, instead he waved.

"Hi, Jax!" the cabbie shouted in greeting as they passed the man.

Clark thought,_ This town is really small. It's just like the one in that movie Dillon Quatermaine directed._

He always thought of his biological father that way - as Dillon Quatermaine. The same as the other directors he admired, the classic ones like Steven Spielberg or Cameron Crowe or the brand new one who did all the Kung Fu Aliens in Outer Space movies Matthew Hanson. He would never call them Steven or Cameron or Matthew without thinking of their last name too.

The cabbie blabbered on, "So what family you visiting?CassadineScorpio? Smith?"

"Spencer and Quatermaine."

"Oh, good people. Yep. They've lived around her since the cows came home."

"The who went where_?"_

"Just an expression." The cab stopped "So you plan on staying a while?"

Clark already felt like a part of this strange little town. No stranger in New York City ever treated him like on old friend as soon as he met them. "I just might."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Lulu and Dillon went to a late movie that night. When they left the theater Lulu said, "Lets go get some coffee."

They started to walk down the sidewalk.

Dillon said, "I don't drink coffee this late."

She laughed. "You're old, man."

"I am not." he said with a smile " I'm not even _near_ old."

She looked at her watch and said, "Damn, its after midnight. I didn't think it was so late Is it past your bedtime, gramps?"

He grabbed her around the waist.

She squealed. She hadn't made a sound like thatsince she was a teenager. He picked her up and spun her around.

"Could a grandfather do this?" he asked

"Put me down. You'll throw out your back." she said laughing.

He said "Like hell I will." and spun her around again. Then he said, "Owww."

He put her down.

She tried not to smirk as she said, "Hurt your back?"

"No." he said as he reached for his back. "Just tweaked it."

She giggled as they started walking again.

After a while she said, "You just aren't use to having fun anymore. Your body is saying "Take me back to the boring mansion so I can sit behind my desk again.'"

"You think you're funny, don't you?" He said as he stopped and pulled her close.

She nodded.

His eyes were sparkling as he said, "Don't stay away another twenty years, ok? Cause this town is boring as hell without you."

She could feel the warmth of his body against hers. Her breathing became ragged.

He saw the look of desire enter her eyes and before he could stop himself, ever so lightly, he brushed his lips over hers.

Then he took a step back and said, softly, "Good night, Lulu."

She looked around and realized she was standing a half of block from the Metro Court. She said, "Night, Dillon. It was..."

"Yeah, it was." he said with a sweet smile that melted her heart. He gave her a little wave and walked away.

She watched him go, wishing he would turn around and stay.

**Carrying his suitcase Clark walked **into Kelly's and saw an elderly man sweeping.

The man said, "Can I help you?"

"Do you have rooms for rent?"

"Sure do. How long you want one for?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe a few days, maybe more."

"Okay. We're flexible here. I'm Mike."

They shook hands. "Nice to meet you. I'm Clark Olsen."

"You don't say?"

Clark saw a look of recognition in the old man's eyes. "You know me?"

"We just met. How would I know you?"Mike joked with him, well aware of who he was. Katie worked at Kelly's and everyone in town knew about her recent surgery. Gossip still traveled fast in Port Charles. Mike joked to Clark, "You're not one of those suspicious city folk are you?"

"No. But..." Clark wanted to _ask are you related to me? _but said, "forget it. Can I see the room now?"

"Right this way, Clark. I'm giving you the best one in the place."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**March 3, 2027**

**The next morning Katie **came into the diner and Mike said, "You are not supposed to be back at work yet, young lady."

Katie smiled .

She really had grown quite found of the him. He was more of the tradition grandfather type compared to her own. Luke was still quite a rascal and he had taught Cameron every scam, con and way to work someone there was. Katie was too straight laced for that though. Luke and her had there own more sedate relationship. But she wondered if he wised she was more daring.

"I'm just here for a smoothie." she saidas she took a seat at the counter.

"Coming right up, Katie. "said Mike as he went into the kitchen.

"Kate Spencer?" asked a voice from a nearby table.

She turned and smiled at the college aged guy with spiky blond hair. "Hi. Do I know you?"

He stood and walked over.

"I'm Clark Olsen."

She sucked in a breath. Her eyes studied his face looking for signs of Lulu or Dillon. And it was there. Something in his eyes was bold, like he would take huge risks, very Spencer like.

Her face broke out in a grin. She jumped up and gave him a hug. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe you're here!"

She pulled back and called "Mike, get out here. He's here."

Mike called back "We met last night."

Clark smiled and whispered "I knew that old guy recognized me."

Katie sat back down and said, "So does your mom and dad know you're in town?"

Clark sat down next to her and said, "I haven't called Lulu or Dillon yet. I... _guess_, I don't know what to say to them. I came here to see you, really. I have to tell you thank-"

She touched his arm. "Don't mention it."

"It's kinda a big thing not to mention."

"Not between family."

He narrowed his eyes at her. After a long moment he said, "Okay."

Mike brought out two smoothies. Katie said to Clark, "Hey, did you know our moms were pregnant with us at the same time? Isn't that cool? I just had my birthday so when is yours?"

"April 23."

"We have to have a huge party, don't you think?"

"Um. I probably won't be in town then."

Katie gave him a disappointed look.

Clark said, "It's not personal. I want to get to know you and ... everyone and stuff but I go to college in New York."

"Could you come back for the party? I really want to celebrate with you. I know that twenty years ago neither of our moms thought that me and you would get to know each other. My parents almost didn't stay together and then I wouldn't know my Dad or my Aunt Lulu or you. It's like a miracle we are sitting here together."

Clark took a sip of his smoothie. He stated to see that by coming to Port Charles he had jumped into the deep end of the Spencer family but if they all turned out to be like Katie he didn't think he would mind. "I'll come back on my birthday."

"Thanks!"

"No, thank you, Katie."

They smiled at each other.

Luke and Laura walked into Kelly's.

Luke bellowed "K.G.!" his nickname for her is Katie Girl " Pour some coffee for your gramps."

Clark cried, shocked, "Dr. Scwzagabergner!"

Laura whispered to Luke " I knew that would come back to bite your butt."

Katie said, "Clark meet our grandparents. Luke and Laura Spencer."

"You're not a doctor?"

"Sorry about that. I had to meet you. It had been a two decades long wait already."

Laura said, "Good to see you up and about, Clark. You look well."

Clark tore his eyes away from Luke and took in the woman next to him. Her face was warm and inviting. "Thanks. Nice to meet you."

Laura moved toward him shyly. He allowed her to hug him. It felt strange to have this new huge family that loved him but it also felt wonderful.

Mike brought a cup of coffee for Luke and a cup of tea for Laura over and placed it on a table.

Clark stood up and said "I guess I should go visit Dillon Quatermaine."

"Do you know how to get to the mansion?" Katie asked

"I got some directions online."

"Need a ride?" Luke asked " I got a sweet classic convertible outside. From the last century, kid."

Luke pulled the keys out and tossed it to him.

Clark said "I can get a cab."

"Go ahead and use the car." Laura said "Park it here when you get ready to go back to school and we'll pick it up. Promise you'll buckle up and drive the limit?"

Clark blushed at her concern. "Sure." He looked at Katie, "I'll see you around later, okay?"

"Where are you staying?" Katie asked

"Here."

"Then I'll be around. I practically live here."

Clark nodded good bye and left.

Katie sat down at the table with her grandparents.

Luke said, " I like him."

"He looks so grown up already. He's as tall as Lucky! But he's just a baby still." Laura said

"Grams, "complained Katie "we are twenty!"

"That's what I said. Babies."

Katie rolled her eyes.

Luke said, " I wonder if he can pick a lock? Run a con?"

"I doubt it. Most average people don't." Laura said "You'll have to start at go with him."

Luke rubbed his hands together "That should be fun."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Author's note- I want to take a second to say thanks to JC Morgan, Ashyen and Meridithand Derekfan for leaving reviews. These stories are easier to write if I know someone is waiting to find out how they turn out. **

The Quatermaines had just finished breakfast and went into the living room with Dillon saying "Get those school bags, kids. The bus will be here in ten minutes."

The doorbell rang. The butler answered the door and said, "Come right in."

Brooklyn and her children stepped inside and headed for the living room. She said "Hey everyone."

She went over and kissed a smiling Tracy on the cheek. Her twelve year old daughter Ashton went over to Ned and hugged him.

"Good to see you. I didn't know you two were coming to town." Dillon said happily

Brooklyn lived north of Port Charles in a large home on a lake.

Brooklyn answered, "We had to go into New York when I booked a last minute job to sing at a club tonight. So, I hoped you could keep Ash here while I'm working?"

"Where's Jake?" Ned asked about her husband

"Away in Europe on business. _Again_." Ashton said with a eye roll "Daddy is never around anymore."

"Hmm." Tracy said "I hope that does not mean there is trouble, Brook?"

"Of course not." Brooklyn answered "Now enough about me. Tell me all about Clark. We have been praying for him like crazy, right, Ashton?"

"Yeah and it worked. You should have heard mom cheer when she read that email that said he was recovered."

The clock chimed.

Dillon looked at it and yelled. "Kids! The bus."

Frankie came bounding down the stairs and into the room.

The doorbell rang. The butler went into the foyer to answer it.

"Hey Ash!" Frankie said "it's a school day. Why are you here?"

"I get to ditch today."

"No fair!" cried Frankie

Mac came down the stairs, his back pack slung over his shoulder. He stopped a few feet from him Clark and looked up. Mac pushed his shaggy brown hair out of his eyes and adjusted his glasses.

Hesitantly, Mac said, "Hey."

"Um, hi. Are you Malcolm?" Clark asked. He had studied ever article he could on Dillon since he left the hospital. He knew about Georgie, her death, and the two kids she left behind.

"Yep."

" I'm Clark."

Mac smile shyly. "You don't look sick. That's cool."

The butler came into the living room and said "Mr. Clark Olsen is in the foyer."

The whole family hurried out there. They all started speaking at once

"Hi!" Ashton said

"Son, it's good to see you."

"Finally I meet my grandchild. You look just like Dillon."

"I see Lulu." Dillon said

"Hello, we're cousins."

"I'm your uncle."

"Good to meet you all." Clark said, overwhelmed

A horn honked.

Ned, Dillon and Tracy said "Kids. Bus!"

" I can't go to school today. My new brother is here." complained Frankie.

She stepped closer to Clark and stuck out her little six year old hand. She wore pig tails, her banned from school flip flops, a white shirt and blue skirt. Her knees were scraped from climbing trees. "I'm Frankie. I'm named after a boy like my mom. I'm your sister and that means you have to love me."

Clark shook her hand. He crouched down. "You should go to school. We can hang out later on today, sis."

"Okay."

The bus honked again.

Mac and Frankie ran out the door.

Clark stood up. "So...um, I just wanted to stop in and say that I will be living over Kelly's for the next week, at least."

"Well you can't eat what they call food at that place." Tracy said "You'll have your meals here."

"Mother, you just met him and your ordering him around." Ned said

Tracy gave Ned a withering look. "He needs proper nutrition. As his grandmother I can not allow him to survive on milkshakes and burnt grease soaked french fries."

"I'll be okay." Clark said

"Let's go sit down and talk." Dillon said leading everyone back into the living room. "So, Clark I suppose you figured out that this is Tracy, my mom. My kids call her Nan because she is too vain to respond to Grandmother. And this is your Uncle Ned. Brooklyn here is his daughter, your cousin. And Ashton is her daughter."

Clark nodded and forced a smile. There were a lot of people and a lot of expectations in this house.

"We're really thrilled you decided to visit." Tracy said "but sleeping at Kelly's is so...not done by Quatermaines. This family had an unfortunate incidence of having to stay there once and once was more than enough. Now my ex-husband he loves that place. It is so Luke Spencer's common folk style."

Clark wore a horrified expression. "You were married to my grandfather? Lulu's dad? The other side of my family?"

"It was very brief but memorable." Tracy said with a twinkle in her eye

Clark looked at Dillon.

"Long story." Dillon said "Why don't you and I take a walk around the grounds? I would love to show you your Great grandmother Lila's rose garden."

"Talk to you later, Clark." Ned said

"Sure." Clark said to him. Then looked at Tracy "Bye, nan."

She teared up. But said in a clear strong voice "See you at dinner. Cook serves at eight. Not a moment before or after."

Clark nodded and followed Dillon outside.

They walked for a while in silence and Clark started to not feel as pressured as he had inside.

When the reached the garden Dillon said, "Lila and Edward Quatermaine are both gone now but everyone you met today and you we are all their legacy. They also left us this home that anyone in the family knows they can always come home to and a very successful corporation. But the most lovely memory of them, beyond our love for each other as a family, are these flowers. Lila loved this garden and it still lives on because of work she put in thirty years ago."

Clark took in the vibrant colors in front of him and thought of how much happened in this place, in this family, before he was ever born. It had all lead to him and he hadn't even known about it until recently.

Dillon said, "Edward really wanted Lulu to allow you to be raised here."

Clark cocked his eyebrow in surprise. "Really?"

"But I think Lulu knew that wouldn't work. I couldn't see it. I wanted a chance to try. But your mother knew you deserved parents that were stable and ready to have you. You seem like your pulled together. So I'm hoping you had a good childhood?"

"I did. I loved my parents. We were a small family but extremely close and loyal."

Dillon sighed. "I needed to hear that. It was great of you to come here. Don't let how loud or crazy we seem scare you off. We our loyal to each other too. And to you, Clark., from now on."

"Just because of DNA?"

Dillon was surprised to hear that question. "The Quatermaine side of your family wanted you back then and we do now. Because you're part of us. It's more than because of a biological connection. We started to love you before you were born. We had dreams for you and wanted to watch you grow up. Seeing you now feels like a homecoming of hopes we lost years ago."

Even though Clark was touched by Dillon's words he was still nervous and said , "What if you end up not liking me?"

Dillon laughed.

Clark looked at him, hurt.

Dillon quickly said "Sorry I'm not laughing at you. But that idea that I wouldn't like you is not even possible."

Clark look unconvinced.

"Listen, Clark, I know I like you already. I like how you fought to live. How you were brave enough to come here. I like that you have insecurities like your mother and study film making like me. But, around here, liking each other is not always guaranteed. Still we love each other constantly. You could burn this mansion to the ground on purpose and we would rebuild and move back in together and ask you to live here still. We're all a little nuts but we are nutty as a family unit and that makes us all feel safe. If that makes any sense at all."

" I think it does. So Lulu's dad pretended to be a doctor and your relatives are loud and bossy but we are all stuck with each other so we just make the best out of it."

"Basically."

Clark smiled and said, "Got it."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Author's note- I was planning to make this a short fic but I got carried away. It looks like it will be about 23 chapters when it is completed. I hope you will keep reading along as I conclude this story. **

**Dillon called **Lulu as soon as Clark left his home. She was still in bed, half asleep, when she answered.

"Lu, wake up!" Dillon said, happy and excited. His voice was manic like when he was a teen.

She smiled at the enthusiasm. That was so Dillon. "What's going on? Some great movie on TV that I have to get up and watch?"

"No. Our son is in town."

Lulu laid back on the pillows, slightly stunned, she pressed the phone to her ear harder. "Clark is here? How do you know?"

"He just left my house. He came on his own, Lulu. It was ... amazing, really. He came _home_ to us."

Tears formed in her eyes.

"Is Clark there now?" she asked

"No. But he agreed to come back for dinner tonight. You should come."

"I don't want to crowd him or force myself into his life. I'll let him come to me."

"Are you sure?"

"I think I have to if we are ever going to be close. This has to be on his terms. But call me, please, no matter how late it is and tell me how the dinner went. Okay?"

"I'll come by your place after. If that is okay with you?"

"I'd love to see you, Dillon. Some things change in twenty years but how I feel about you," she smiled and said "**_not so much_**."

Now he was the one smiling. "Good."

"Yeah?"

In a low voice he said, "Yeah, Lu. See you tonight." Then he gently hung up.

**Clark didn't go and visit Lulu that day. He wandered around town and tried to picture her**

as a kid going to the elementary school he passed, as a teen working at Kelly's like Katie did, as a eighteen year old who was pregnant with him sitting on a bench in the park. He saw her everywhere and wondered if he was anything like her. What part of him came from her?

She had brought him into this world. It was 100 percent her decision to not abort him and to not raise him. He was who he was because of the family she chose for him. His parents, Miranda and Harris, raised him and gave him his morals and a foundation. Katie gave him back his health. But Lulu had given him his life.

How could he hate her? Yet he felt... something. Something like anger but not quite. Disappointment maybe. That she hadn't looked in his eyes when he was born and said, "I can't give you away. You're mine."

Though he wasn't trying to punish her now he also didn't feel up to seeing her so he kept walking.

**Dillon walked into Lulu's hotel room, grinning **from ear to ear. He sat down on her bed and patted the spot next to him, motioning for her to join him.

He placed his hands on both sides of her face and said, "Thank you for giving me that amazing boy as my son."

She matched his grin and said, "The dinner went well?"

"Great!" he said, taking his hands away from her face. She missed his touch immediately.

Dillon added, "He fit right in. I only wish Grandfather had lived to see Clark come home. But nothing can bring me down tonight. Our kid is alive and happy and he wants to get to know us, Lu. This is really happening. And I feel..." He looked at her and she could she he was bursting with excitement and love. It was almost to much to feel, that's how big this moment was for both of them.

"So do I. This is the happiest I have ever felt, Dillon. And it's all because I fell in love with you when I was too young to let my brain tell my heart it wasn't a good idea. I thought Clark came at the wrong time, we were too young, but if I was older... I would never have let myself love you. And I...

Dillon..."

He gave her a tender look and whispered, "Tell me, Lulu."

She was lost in memories when she said, "I don' t regret loving you, Dillon. It's the best mistake I ever made."

"Why was it a mistake?"

She could stop here, she knew that. But all she wanted, in this moment, was to show him her heart.

Lulu looked into his eyes and said "I wasn't smart enough to get over you at 18. You stuck with me. You are **_still _**with me."

Dillon wasn't sure, before tonight, if this was going to happen. All he knew was he wanted her, more than he ever had when they were young. Because he knew now what it was to live without Lulu Spencer in his life.

He reached for her, "I was scared to let myself love you then."

His lips softly touched her.

He added, "I'm not scared anymore."

Then Dillon pulled back. Giving her space. Letting her decide.

But she just looked at him. Her heart was in his hand and he knew it.

He added, "It wasn't a mistake to love me then. But I won't hold you to anything you just said."

"If you're waiting for me to back out..." she said

"I want to love you, Lulu Spencer. To love **you** the way you always wanted. If you will allow me to..."

He kissed her again, their lips joining in a heat filled tussle.

In a ragged voice, she whispered, "I can't say no to you."

"Then say yes."

She pushed him back onto the bed, "Yes."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**A few days later**

Clark sat in the lobby of the Metro Court. He was trying to work up the nerve to walk over to the elevator and push the button that would take him up to Lulu's room.

It was strange to bond with Dillon Quatermaine, the famous movie director, yet it came easier than speaking to Lulu. She was the one who made the choice to give him away. Would she love him now?

Had she loved him then?

He couldn't help wondering.

A man's voice said, "Can a get a quote about how found out you are the long lost son of Dillon Quatermaine? How does it feel to be heir to billions?"

Clark stood up and turned to find a reporter with a microphone and a camera man.

The reporter continued, "I'm Hank Garret from Entertainment Tonight. We are here in Port Charles with Clark Olsen the man whose life was saved by a transplant from a family he never knew he had. His father, Dillon Quatermaine, retired to this town and insiders reveal that he was heartbroken to learn his son was doomed to die if he didn't get a kidney transplant. Clark, was Dillon a match for you?"

Clark's eyes were wide. "I have no comment. And I find this line of questioning extremely invasive and rude."

Clark pushed his way past the man. But the reporter followed behind him, "Did your adoptive parents tell you who you really were? Was their plane crash an accident or suicide because you were about to find out the truth?"

Clark turned around. "You are out of line."

**Lulu stepped off the elevator and heard the reporter s**ay, "How does it feel to be the bastard son of a Hollywood legend?"

Lulu rushed over and put herself between the reporter and Clark.

"Stay away from my son!"

"You're Lesley Lou Spencer? Why didn't you keep your love child with Dillon Quatermaine? Were you in love with another man? Are you sure Dillon is the father?"

She placed her hand in front of the camera. "My relative owns this hotel. And if you do not leave these premises immediately you will find yourself a guest of the Port Charles police. Should I call the Commissioner now? Did I mention he is my brother?"

The reporter opened his mouth to argue and Lulu, lifting one finger to silence him , "Don't try me."

She turned and said, "Come on, Clark."

He followed her to the elevator. When the doors closed and they were ridding up to her room he said, "Wow. You're tough."

"I hope you don't think I was babying you. I know you could have handled that guy on your own but when I saw him messing with you my instincts kicked in."

"That's cool. Thanks."

"Anytime, Clark. I mean it. "

Clark smiled. _Maybe this will work out_, he thought,_ maybe my mom does loves me._

He immediately was shocked he thought of her as his mom.

Yet, he already did, in a way. She could never be who Miranda was to him. But she had her own unique spot in his life. His birth mom. And, obviously, she still cared enough to fight for him.

Clark said, "I just came to tell you I'm in town. I'll be here a few more days if you wanted to have dinner or something."

"I'd like that. I want you to meet my side of the family."

They walked into her hotel room.

"I kinda already did. Some of them, at least." Clark told her

Lulu gave him confused look.

"You're dad is letting me use his car, if you can believe it." Clark said " And he came to Kelly's last night and was trying to teach me card tricks and how to pick locks. He said it's a family tradition."

"Don't let him talk you into getting in any legal trouble. He already had my nephew Cameron in a Mexican jail for a weekend last summer."

"Was he pulling the phony doctor scam again?" Cameron said, laughing.

"No, it was something to do with searching for Stefan Cassadine, who has been dead for 25 years. But my dad swears he has been spotted all over the globe. It's a **_complicated story_**. But your grandfather Luke has a long standing feud with the Cassadines." Lulu gave him a warning look.

She told him, "But I don't. And you shouldn't let yourself get drug into it. Your uncle Nikolas is the head of the Cassadine family now. He lives in Greece with his wife, your Aunt Emily, and their kids. Do not go to Greece with my dad, if he asks! In fact , do not leave this town with him! He is always going on adventures but you ... I want to know you're safe, okay?"

"You got it, mom."

They both froze.

The word had just slipped out of Clark's mouth because she was being so protective and treating him like her kid.

Lulu tried not to get teary. She cleared her throat and said, "So, are you feeling well? No complications? What do the doctors say?"

"I'm doing fine. Don't worry."

"It's a mother's job to worry."

They smiled at each other. Clark said, "Do you want to go to Kelly's ? Katie makes great coffee and I only had one cup this morning. I could use a couple more."

"You drink coffee?"

"I'm almost twenty years old. I've been drinking coffee for years."

This would take some getting used to for Lulu. She had pictured him as growing up. Every birthday she tried to imagine what he might look like at 8 playing little league, at 16 on a date, in a cap and gown at 18. But here he was, nearly 20 years old, not a child anymore but a man who looked enough like her and Dillon to take her breath away.

"Coffee sounds good." she said

It was small but it was a start and Lulu would take it and make the most out of every minute, she vowed to herself. She had twenty years she couldn't get back but she would never stay away from her son again as long as he wanted her in his life.

Clark held the door to her suite open and she walked out. All his nerves were gone now.

_Coming to Port Charles was the right move_, he thought, _I need to be with these people...my family._


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**A few days later**

Clark and Katie sat in Kelly's around two am. Cameron, Kristina, and Katie's boyfriend Justin had just left. They had been hanging out from 10 pm till just a few minutes before when everyone else went home.

Katie had gotten into an argument with Justin earlier so she was a little emotionally wrung out.

Clark said, "One more brownie before bed?"

Katie smiled "Another man hooked on my mom's brownies. I'll get the milk."

After they ate another brownie each Clark said, "Do you want me to beat his ass?"

Katie choked on her milk. "Who?"

"That boyfriend of yours that made you cry."

She wiped milk off her face. "That was no big deal. We fight sometimes. But Justin loves me."

"But does he treat you right, Katie?"

"Yes and stop playing big brother." She rolled her eyes "I have one who keeps me from having any fun already. No drinking or partying for me. Cam would be all over me and rat me out to my folks."

"Good. You are... we're connected now..." Clark looked down."after what you did..." his voice trailed off.

Katie smiled. _Clark is so sweet_, she thought

She wished she could have introduced her best friend Lacey to Clark. She felt they would really hit it off but Lacey was out of town all this week.

Clark looked up and said "So I need to know your happy and having a good life. Cause you gave me a second chance at mine." He stood up, looking embarrassed. "I'm exhausted and I have to leave early tomorrow morning so I better go up to bed."

"Night, Clark Q." she said, calling him the nickname she had bestowed on him.

"Night, brat."

She groaned."I will kill Cam for teaching you to call me that."

Clark laughed and jogged upstairs.

Katie felt good, like her life really meant something since she could give him what he needed to survive and now help to make him part of her family.

**The next morning Katie **was giving Clark a hug outside Kelly's when Luke, Laura, Lucky, Liz, Carly and Cameron walked up.

Clark gave Katie and look and whispered, "What did you do?"

"Organized a proper send off is all." she whispered back and then said loudly to her family, "You're late. He almost left before you got here!"

"We made it in plenty of time, Katie girl." Luke told her

Everyone started saying good bye to Clark and giving him hugs.

Carly said, "You look like Jason did in his twenties. Wow."

Clark asked, "Who is Jason?"

Liz said, "Dillon's cousin and Carly brings him up every chance she gets. Though I see some resemblance, now that she mentioned it."

"Don't believe them, Clark. You look like Lulu. Exact same hair color as her and my Angel."Luke said, smiling at Laura

Laura handed Clark a wooden box with bow on it. It had a picture on each side of it. Laura said, "This one is your grandfather and I on our wedding day. This one is Lulu, Lucky, me and Luke when Lulu was a baby. This is Nikolas, his uncle Stefan, your great aunt Bobbie, Emily and Liz. They are all dressed up because they were at a fund raiser called the Nurses Ball. And this last one is Lulu and Dillon as teenagers."

"Thanks a lot for this."

Luke said, "Now don't go forgetting about us, kid. It would break your grandmothers heart and I don't let anyone get away with doing that."

Katie chimed in, "He's coming back next month for his birthday and we're having a huge party at the Haunted Star."

"We are?" asked Lucky

"Please, dad?"

Lucky couldn't resist her big brown eyes that reminded him so much of Liz and said, "Sure. If your grandfather says it is okay."

"I'm always up for a good party." Luke said.

"Guess, I'll see you then. " Clark said "I need to go now. Here are the keys to the convertible, Luke. I'm going to take a cab to the train."

Cam said, "I'll drive you."

"Not so fast," a voice called out.

Everyone turned to see Lulu and Dillon walking up. Clark was glad to see they made the effort to come and tell him good bye.

He was getting closer to them with each conversation but the whole relationship still felt very fragile.

Clark felt himself getting teary as his mom gave him a hug. "I'll see you soon." Lulu said softly

Dillon shook his hand and patted his arm, then hugged him too. "Don't stay away too long, son."

"I won't." Clark promised.

It felt amazing to be part of all these people's lives. They went out of their way for him and Clark had a feeling he would soon be thinking of Port Charles as home.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**A week later**

Lulu across from Dillon at a table in the Metro Court. They had just finished dinner.

She said, "I got a call from my boss a few days ago. He told me to return to California by tomorrow or else I would be unemployed."

Dillon reached for her hand automatically, longing to hold her there. "So you're going home then?"

Lulu looked down briefly and then met his eyes. Softly she said, " This is home for me again."

"Port Charles?"

"You, Dillon."

He smiled. "Then tell your boss you quit. ELQ would love to have you on staff."

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because you would become my boss and I don't sleep with my boss." She winked at him. "Anyway, I already have a new job. Carly hired me to work for Metro Court's corporate offices in New York."

Dillon let go of her hand. "You **are** leaving town then." he thought to himself, _I am not enough reason for her to stay._

"Not far though. And I'll be near our son."

Dillon nodded. He sat back in his chair and Lulu felt him closing off, distancing himself from her.

She frowned and looked away, not understanding his reaction.

_**he smiles politely back at you  
you stare politely right on through**_

_**some sort of window to your right  
as he goes left and you stay right**_

_**  
between the lines of fear and blame  
and you begin to wonder why you came**_

**The Fray  
**

Dillon said "Well, I guess I should say Good Luck."

"You don't sound like you mean it. I'm leaving Port Charles, not you. We can still be..."

Dillon cut her off. "You're free, Lu. I have no claim on you. We're just old friends, right?"

She narrowed her eyes. Then quickly stood up and walked over to the elevator. Jax was standing there, he had already pushed the button, and the door opened immediately. They both entered.

Dillon hurried after her and grabbed the door before it could close, he slid inside.

"Don't walk away from me like that." he said

"I have packing to do." Lulu said angrily "Alone."

She wanted to be away from him now, away from looking at him and feeling so much when he still thought of her as only a friend. And when he still thought he could tell her how to live her life and then take away his love when she refused to go along with what he decreed.

Dillon touched her arm, she jerked away.

Jax gave them an uncomfortable look.

_**where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**  
and I would have stayed up with you**_

_**all night**_

_**  
had I known how to save a life  
**_

_**The Fray**_

Jax said. "So Ms. Spencer, I heard you're the Metro Court's newest employee."

"Yes, I'm really excited about this new opportunity." Lulu said stiffly

The elevator stopped and Jax and lulu exchanged good-byes.

Dillon followed her off the elevator and down the hall to her room.

"Dillon, we've said all we need to tonight." she walked into her room

"I don't hardly think so."

"Really, _buddy_?" She flung her purse onto the bed.

Dillon let out a breath. "Why is it so easily for you to walk away from me?"

Lulu froze. Tears came to her eyes. She turned and stared at him.

_**let him know that you know best  
cause after all you do know best**_

_**  
try to slip past his defense  
without granting innocence**_

_**  
lay down a list of what is wrong  
the things you've told him all along  
and pray to god he hears you**_

_**pray to god he hears you  
**_

_**The Fray**_

"Easy? How do you figure, Dillon? I lost all my hopes and dreams when I lost you and Clark twenty years ago. You think I chose that. But it was the only reasonable option open to me. You loved Georgie. And your love for her was everything I wanted you to feel for me. But I couldn't curl up and die because I was your second choice. So I left- damn straight, I did! And now you will never forgive me for not giving you and Georgie my son to raise, will you?"

"I never asked you to do that. I would have married you."

"Out of obligation. Thanks but no thanks. You don't owe me anything, Dillon."

She turned back around and walked to the closet and pulled out her suitcase. She started ripping clothes from the drawers.

_**where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**  
and I would have stayed up with you all night  
had I known**_

_**how to save a life**_

_**The Fray**_

"I just thought there was something happening between us, Lu, something that would make you want to stay in town."

His voice was so low and sweet that the anger drained from her. She opened her hand and let a sweater fall out of it. It drifted to the ground.

She turned around and walked close to him. "So we have to end if I don't do what you want and take the ELQ job?"

"It would make sense for you to stay here." he pulled her close.

She whispered, "I need a job that wants me for my advertising skills not my bedroom ones."

He kissed her neck, "But I have loved having you nearby again."

"I'll be home every weekend I can manage it."

"Home, huh?" he said kissing her jaw.

"With you, Dil."

His lips met hers.

_**and I would have stayed up with you all night  
had I known how to save a life  
**_

_**The Fray**_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Author's note- The next two chapters show the main characters in this story and many other Port Charles residents. I wanted to allude to what the future might hold for each of them.**

April 23, 2027

Clark's birthday party

**Dillon's eyes floated **over the crowd at the Haunted Star and ended at the doorway, as they had every five minutes of the last hour. He hadn't seen Lulu in thirteen days and he missed her something awful.

But he knew she would never skip this party. He ordered another drink, leaned against the bar, and waited.

On the dance floor, Frankie was standing on Clark's shoes as he danced with her. She looked up, her brown eyes full of hero worship, and smiled at her older brother.

Mac Quatermaine was sitting at a table with his Nan when Luke walked over.

"**Spanky Buns, care **to take a spin?" His head nodded toward the dance floor.

"Won't the current Mrs. Spencer object?" Tracy said, her eyes challenging him.

Luke winked at her. "She knows you're my favorite ex-wife."

Tracy stood and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor where Laura was already dancing with Mac Scorpio.

**Lacey, wearing a green **knee length party dress that accented her eyes, approached her best friend Katie.

"Hey girl." she said, her eyes taking in Clark and his movie star good looks. Lacey's heart melted at the sweet way he was treating his little sister.

The song ended and Clark took Frankie's hand and lead her toward the table where her brother was sitting.

"Lace!" Katie said, hugging her "You finally got here! You're late."

"Sorry. I had hair issues."

"You look great. "

"So that is the infamous Clark Q?" Lacey asked

"Come on, you have to meet him." Katie took her hand and drug her over to the table.

Frankie greeted them by saying "Guess what, Kate? I get to go to college! Clark says Mac and I can spend a weekend with him in New York if Daddy says okay. Which he better because that would be so cool, don't you think?"

"Sounds like fun." Katie told her. Then looking at Clark she said, "I wanted to introduce you to my absolute oldest and best friend, Lacey McGovern."

Clark smiled at Lacey and said hello. Their eyes connected and he felt a jolt.

He found himself murmuring the word, "Dance?" without even meaning to.

"Alright." Lacey said softly

They moved to the middle of the floor and effortlessly went into each other arms.

Frankie ran over to Mac Scorpio, "Your turn to dance with me, Grandpa!"

Laura said, "Go ahead. I'm about ready for a drink anyway." She moved gracefully to the bar, got a white wine, and started talking to Alexis Davis. She didn't worry about Luke and Tracy, who were still on the dance floor, she knew her husband would be back by her side soon enough.

**Katie was about to **ask Malcolm Quatermaine to dance, so the child wouldn't feel left out, when eight year old Natasha, Samantha Cassadine's daughter, came up to the table.

"Hey, Mac." she said shyly

"Hi, Nat."

Katie smiled at the youngsters and walked away.

"My mom says we should dance." she said, looking at her shoes.

"I don't like dancing." Mac said, giving her the typical nine year old boy response.

She looked up and smiled, "Me either. Want to go exploring instead?"

"Sure. I know how to get below deck. My daddy used to live on this boat."

They snuck off together.

**Dillon didn't notice **because at that moment hands covered his eyes.

"Miss me?" Lulu said

"Not a bit." he lied

She moved her hands from his eyes. He turned around. She playfully smacked his chest.

"Ass." Lulu said, laughing. "You did to miss me."

He kissed her. "Of course I did."

**Lucky and Liz watched Katie from **across the room. She was now involved in another argument with her boyfriend Justin.

Lucky said to his wife, "I'm going over there and kicking that kid out of here. I am sick of him making our little girl cry."

"Our little girl is almost a grown woman and look, Lucky, she is handling it okay."

They watched as Katie took off a promise ring and threw it at him. She yelled, "I'm through with you for good!"

People turned to stare.

Justin grabbed Katie's arm.

From different parts of the room Lucky, Nikolas, Luke, Cameron, Clark and Spencer Cassadine all started hurrying over but Marc Jacks, Jax's eldest son, who was a year younger than Katie and had a huge crush on her, beat them all to Justin.

Marc pulled Justin away from Katie and said, "Touch her again and you'll find yourself tossed over the railing."

"By who?" challenged Justin "You? Please."

Lucky, Nikolas, Luke, Cameron, Clark and Spencer Cassadine surrounded them.

"Kate said she is through with you." Marc Jacks said "Take the hint and leave her alone. Now."

Justin shook his head at Marc, as if to say, _You are pathetic _but backed away.

Cameron grabbed Justin's arm and said, "Party's over." Cam forced him out of the casino.

Lucky said to Katie, "You alright, sweetie?"

"Fine, dad." She turned to Marc. "Thanks, you didn't have to do that."

Ned had invited Jax and his kids to the party. Katie knew Marc but always thought of him as a kid, though he wasn't that much younger.

"No big deal, Kate. Enjoy the rest of the party, okay?" Marc gave her a smile and then walked away.

Katie watched him go, seeing him for the first time in a new light.

**Dillon whispered in Lulu's **ear, "Come with me." Then he slipped his hand in hers and led her down to his old room.

Outside the door, with her leaning against it, he kissed her.

She said, "I needed that. I hate living away from you."

"I tried telling you that was a bad idea."

"Fine. You are a genius. I'm transferring to The Metro Court's Port Charles office next week."

"Isn't that a demotion?"

She kissed him. "Yeah, but the perks more than make up for it."

A clanking sound came from inside the room. Dillon and Lulu jumped.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

More clanking sounds filled the air, as if someone had tripped over something.

"What was that?" Lulu asked

Dillon pulled her behind him and opened the door. He flipped on the light.

"Malcolm Edward Quatermaine what are you doing?" he asked his son

Mac looked down.

"Exploring." answered Natasha, her chin titled up and hands on her hips.

Mac had a flashlight and his magnifying glass, things he carried in a backpack where he went."There are lots of species of spiders down here, dad."

Lulu shivered and looked around. "I'm out of here. Let's go, Miss Natasha, I bet your father does not know where you are." Lulu knew the child well because they were related. Natasha's father was Sly Eckert.

Sly's father was Luke's cousin.

"But I am having fun!" Natasha objected, her brown eyes defiant.

"Did I ask for back talk?" Lulu asked her.

"No, ma'am." Natasha said."Bye, Mac. See you in school."

"Bye, Nat."

Lulu said to Dillon, "See you upstairs." She gave him a sweet smile before leaving.

**Dillon watched them go and then **said, "I would expect a stunt like this from your sister, Mac, not you. You know better than to sneak off away from adult supervision."

"Sorry, Dad."

"Did Natasha talk you into it?"

"No."

"Good answer. Never sell out a woman. Do you like her?"

Mac shrugged. "She's okay for a girl."

Dillon chuckled. "Well, no more sneaking off for you two until you are 27."

"27? Isn't that kind of ancient?"

"Yeah, that's the point. Lets get back to the party, son."

"Okay, dad." As they walked upstairs Mac asked, "Is Lulu going to be my new mom?"

Dillon stopped. "You will never have a new mom. But you might get a second mom at some point. Would that bother you?"

Mac furrowed his brow. "I don't know. It would be weird but..."

"Yeah?"

"She seems really nice and it might be...fun to have a mom around...again."

Dillon smiled, "Well if I ever do ask her I will make sure you are the first to know her answer. Since it affects you and Frankie just as much as me. We are a team, right?"

"Yep. Forever."

"Exactly. Forever."

Dillon led his son back into the party. He immediately saw his other son dancing with a young woman. Clark had a lost expression on his face, as if he didn't realize their was anyone but her in the room.

**Lacey said to Clark, "How **long are you staying in town this time?"

"I was only planning on tonight but..." he said " after my finals are over in a few weeks I could come back for the summer."

She grinned. "I think you should."

"You do, huh?" he smiled

Her heart sped up.

"Unless I am imagining this?" Lacey whispered "Am I crazy or is there something between us?"

He kissed her cheek. "You aren't crazy," he whispered in her ear.

**Dancing next to **them was fifteen year old Andrea Cassadine with J.J. Jacks. J.J.'s full name was Jerome John Jacks.

Andrea's mom and dad were also on the dance floor. Nikolas spun Emily around and she laughed.

"Go easy on my old bones." she protested

"We aren't that old yet, Em. In fact, I was thinking we could act like the old days tonight and ..."

He gave her a sexy look and dropped his voice "duck into a closet or empty office?"

He pulled her close and ran his hand over her bare back.

"Lead the way, husband." she whispered into his ear.

**Luke said into his cell phone**, "You are sure it was him? This is not like the last five wild goose chases you sent me on is it, Robert? It better not be. I'm on my way."

Cameron walked up and said, "I know that look. What is going on?"

"You get rid of that jerk?" Luke asked

Cameron nodded. "Now, talk, Gramps. What was that call about?"

"Stefan is in town."

Sixteen year old Alexi Cassadine, the second son of Nik, heard the conversation and walked over.

Cameron said, excited, "Where?" They had been following leads on him for years.

"Wyndermere." Luke said "Lets go."

"Count me in." said Alexi

Luke glared at him. "Don't think so, kid."

"It's my great uncle you are talking about." Alexi argued "You can take me with or I can go and tell my dad about this. I am sure him, Spencer and my sister Andrea would love to see Uncle Stefan."

"Fine. You are in." Luke said and they all took off.

**As Luke, Cameron and Alexi left the boat Jason**, Carly, Micheal, his wife and baby, and Morgan were coming on the deck.

"Cutting out early, Uncle Luke?" Carly asked

"Got a hot tip on a race at the track." he said "Tell your Aunt Laura I will be back shortly."

Carly rolled her eyes and said to Jason, "Great. He leaves me to do his dirty work."

Micheal said to his wife, Bree Buchanan Corinthos, "I told you the people in this town are crazy. You sure you want to go in there?"

"No crazier than the town I grew up in." Bree said smiling. She held a baby girl, named Caroline, on her hip.

Morgan, a risk taking twenty four year old who, unknown to his mother or Uncle Jason, was plotting to take down Diego Alcazar, strode away from his family. His eyes searched for a face he remembered from his childhood and the other times he visited town. He always made sure to see her.

His dark eyes meet hers. Lila Rae blushed and looked away. Morgan started chatting with Spencer Cassadine but he kept his gaze focused on the red head.

**Lulu said good bye **to Sly and Sam, who had her hand in her daughter's to make certain Natasha didn't run off again.

Lulu spotted Dillon, who was depositing Mac at the table with Tracy again. Dillon turned and saw her.

He started walking toward her.

They met in the middle of the dance floor.

Dillon held out his hand and wordlessly they began dancing.

The DJ had been slipped a hundred dollar bill at the start of the evening, by Dillon, to play a certain song if he saw Dillon and Lulu on the dance floor. So when the current song ended, a modern one that Katie put on the play list, a oldie from twenty years back filled the air.

_**Watch my life pass me by, in the rearview mirror **_

_**Pictures frozen in time are becoming clearer**_

_**I don't wanna waste another day stuck in the shadow of my mistakes **_

_**Cause I want you and I feel you, driving underneath my skin**_

_**Like a hunger, Like a burning, To find a place I've never been**_

_**Now I'm broken, And I'm faded, I'm half the man I thought I would be: **_

_**But you can have what's left of me **_

**Dillon and Lulu **swayed to the music and he said, "I never expected to feel this again- after Georgie. But I do love you, Lulu Spencer, and I don't think I can watch you walk away from me ever again."

A slow smile spread over her face. "That's all you had to say to make me never want to."

_**I've been dying inside, little by little, **_

_**No where to go, but going out of my mind in endless circles, **_

_**Running from my self until **_

_**You give me a reason for standing still **_

**Carly tugged **Jason's hand and said, "Dance with me."

He knew better than to give her the line he did everyone else about not liking to dance. He willingly took her into his arms.

Bree Buchanan Corinthos handed baby Caroline to Lucas to hold. He was sitting at a table with Maxie Smith. Maxie had married a cousin of Zander Smith.

Micheal and Bree moved onto the dance floor.

Morgan waited until Skye and Lorenzo stood to dance before he went over to Lila. He said, "Meet me on the deck." and then he faded back into the crowd.

Alan and Monica swayed to the music, dancing beside them was Brooklyn and her husband, and next to them was Ned and Lois.

Dillon gave Lulu a kiss, not caring who saw them.

_**It's falling faster, barely breathing, give me something to believe in **_

_**Tell me: It's all in my head **_

_**Take what's left of this man **_

_**Make me whole once again **_

**Underneath the moonlight Morgan **pulled Lila into his arms and his lips crushed hers in a kiss filled with longing.

Sirens wailed in the air.

**A few miles away, Luke ran **down the dock at Wyndermere chasing a man dressed in a black trench coat. Luke called out "Jump in the boat! Hurry! Come on Alexi don't slow us up or you are going to be left behind. Floor it, Cam. He is getting away."

**On the Haunted Star, Katie **walked over to Marc Jacks. "I was wondering... would you...um, Marc..."

"I'd love to dance, Kate." He took her in his arms.

**Clark still held Lacey**. He had lost track of how many songs had played since they started dancing.

He said to her, "I should have asked this first but you don't have a boyfriend, do you?"

"No."

"Thank God."

She smiled.

**The DJ had played the song twice **now but eventually it wound to an end. Lulu had tears in her eyes when Dillon said, "You came home to me, Lulu, and saved my life and our son's. I never expected this to happen when I saw you in my living room back in January but you knew, didn't you? You knew it would all work out."

"I prayed it would. And this time my prayers were answered." she told him "Yet still, Dil, this is more than I dared hope for. You here loving me... loving me like I love you... and our son, happy and healthy and part of our family now. I never want this to end."

"Will you marry me, Lulu?"

**_It's falling faster barely breathing,_**

**_Give me something to believe in_**

_**Tell me: It's all in my head**_

**_Take what's left of this man_**

**_Make me whole once again_**

_**I've been dying inside you see**_

_**Im going out of my mind**_

_**Out of my mind**_

_**I'm just running in circles all the time**_

_**Will you take what's left**_

_**Will you take what's left**_

_**Will you take what's left of me?**_

_**Running in circles all the time**_

_**Will you take what's left**_

_**Will you take what's left**_

_**Will you take what's left of me?**_

_**Nick Lachey**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Epilogue- Part One**

**Four years later**

**May 2031**

Lulu ran a comb through her step daughter's hair. They stood in front of the mirror in the church bathroom.

"You make a lovely bridesmaid, sweetie." Lulu told the ten year old.

Frankie screwed up her face. The ultimate tomboy hated wearing dresses so she said, "This get-up is embarrassing."

Glancing over at her step grand daughter Laura assured her, "You look beautiful."

The bathroom was packed with women who were applying the finishing touches to their hair and make up before the ceremony.

Carly said, "Lulu, you'll be a grandmother soon just like me. Welcome to the club."

Lacey placed a hand over her stomach, "Oh my god, how did you know?" Her head whipped around to look at Katie. "You said you couldn't tell. Does everyone know?"

"They do now." Katie said with a smile. "You just told on your self. No one could tell a thing."

"You're pregnant?" Lulu asked Lacey. She walked over and gave her a hug. "That's great, sweetie."

Tracy said, "Another Quatermaine heir. This _is _good news. The dynasty shall live on for another generation."

"You sound just like Edward." said Emily with a smile

"Do I? Well daddy did get some things right. Family is the most important thing in the world. And then money, of course."

"Don't forget diamonds." said Skye

"Oh, I never would." Tracy said "My mother left me some lovely pieces. And one day I will pass them on to Lacey and Frankie."

"You can have them." Frankie said to Lacey, rolling her eyes. It was all she could do to wear this pink frilly dress today she had no intention in becoming a make-up wearing diamond sporting woman one day

Lois said, as she applied another coat of bright red lipstick, "Now hold on Tracy. Lila wanted some of those heirlooms to go to my Brooklyn and her daughter after her. That is just like you to give away something that is not yours."

"And it is just like you," Tracy shot back "to move back into my home and shack up with my son after being gone all those years."

"Excuse me, it's my house." Monica said as she fluffed her hair.

"And I have already given Brooklyn and Ashton some of mother's jewelry." Tracy said to Lois "So don't speak about things you know nothing about. That is what gets silly women like you in so much trouble."

"Back off, old lady." Lois said "I'm not scared of you anymore. You can't chase me out of Ned's life this time?"

Lacey's younger sister, Jessica, asked Ashton "Are they going to fight?"

Ashton said, "They have this arguement everyday and twice on Sundays. It's no big deal."

Katie scooted near Lacey and whispered, "You sure you are ready to join that family?"

**In another room in the church **the men were gathered.

Dillon said to Clark, "You ready for this, kid?"

Clark let out a breath. "Yeah, yes, yep. Um, I think so."

Dillon smiled. "You love her, right?"

"Of course."

"Then this is the right thing to do. Even if it's not easy to be married, to be with someone everyday through everything, it is better than spending your life without ever knowing that kind of love. Love made my life what it is. And it will do the same for you."

They hugged.

**Across the room Luke **said to Cameron "Who picked out these monkey suits? I thought we convinced the women to go with jeans and boots."

"You suggested that. They laughed." Cam said

"I thought we won the vote." Luke protested

"We were over ruled."Thirteen year old Malcolm Quatermaine said "Nan said she has executive veto, whatever that means."

Ned said "Luke, After they way you showed up to Dillon and Lulu's wedding, you are lucky you were even invited."

_**Four Years Before- Summer of 2027**_

_In the garden of the Quatermaine mansion Lulu and Dillon stood at the alter. Next to the groom was his son, who was his best man. And beside Clark was Ned, Lucas then Malcolm._

_Beside Lulu was Katie then Carly and Frankie._

_Lulu said, " I, Lulu Spencer, take you, Dillon Quatermaine, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to honor and love you all the days of my life until death do us part."_

_Just then Luke called out, from the back of the lawn, "Sorry we are late. This rascal almost gave us the slip again but no worries the Bat is back." Luke held a gun at Stefan's back as he forced him down the grass toward everyone. Cameron, Spencer, and Alexi were surrounding Stefan. They hadn't caught him the night of Clark's party but a few months later, just days before the wedding, another tip came in. This time Spencer joined his younger brother and cousin in the escapade._

_Nikolas stood up, "Uncle? Is that really you?"_

"_Well it's not a clone." Luke said "now everyone ignore this back from the dead cassa corpse and lets get back to the wedding."_

_Dillon looked at Lulu. "Should we call the cops?"_

_She said, "For what? This is par for the course in this town. And besides nothing is stopping me from becoming your wife today."_

_Dillon smiled and said, "I, Dillon Quatermaine, take you, Lulu Spencer, to be my lawfully wedded wife. I promise to honor and love you all the days of my life until death do us part."_


	26. Chapter 26

_Epilogue -Part Two_

**Summer of 2031**

**A half hour later, Clark stepped outside **to get some air. His hands were shaking. Lulu left the bathroom at the same moment and saw her son slipping out the door.

She found him on the church steps.

"Are you alright, Q?" she asked, using the nickname she gave him when he took Dillon's last name.

"It's normal to be nervous, right?" he asked, the words rushing from him in one breath.

"Perfectly normal. But if you want to postpone?"

"Never."

"I didn't think so, son. She's the one. I can see it. You've never felt anything close to what you feel for her for anyone else."

"How do you know me so well?" Clark asked

"You think I do?"

"Yeah, mom. You are the one who gave me Grandma Laura's ring three years ago and told me Lacey would one day wear it. And you knew I would get that directing job that I didn't think I even had a shot at. Dad didn't pull any strings, did he?"

"Of course not. You are talented, Clark. And even if I wasn't your mom I would still think that."

Clark hugged her. "I love you, mama."

"I love you, my amazing son."

**Four years before- Christmas of 2027**

_Lulu sat in the Quatermaine living room, the Christmas tree sparkled in the corner, presents were spread on every surface and the family was gathered all around._

_She started to cry, right there with everyone looking on, when she opened the present from Clark. It was a silver picture frame with a picture of him, Frankie, and Malcolm from Lulu and Dillon's wedding. Engraved on the frame was **We love you, Mom.**_

_Frankie scrambled from her spot, sitting on the floor near the seat her Nan was in, and rushed over to Lulu._

_She hugged her. _

_Dillon's heart squeezed at the sight. He had been worried about his kids accepting Lulu, and though it had started slowly, they seemed to grow to love her more everyday._

_Malcolm and Clark smiled at each other. They had went to the mall together to pick out the present._

"_Thank you, kids," Lulu said "I love it."_

_Dillon swiped a tear away. Lulu met his eyes and mouthed, "Thanks."_

_He knew she meant _Thank you for giving me these three children to love

_Dillon mouthed back, "Thank you, Lu."_

**Summer of 2031**

Morgan slid past the bride and bridesmaid waiting outside the sanctuary doors, saying "Pardon me, ladies, I'm running late." He flashed them his dimpled smile and then slipped inside. He spotted Lila immediately. Instead of sitting in the front with her parents she was in the last row next to some of the other young people like Ashton, Andrea and J.J Jacks. Morgan sat down next to her and asked, "Miss me?"

She fixed him with a pointed stare. "Why would I give you a second thought? You flitter in and out of town and never call in between times. You don't think I sit around dreaming about you, do you?"

He put his hand on her thigh. "That is exactly what I think you do."

She smiled. "Wrong."

He kissed her, "Right."

Sitting a few rows up Jason turned around in time to see the kiss. "Uh-uh." he muttered.

Carly heard his words and asked, "What?"

He nodded and she looked back at her son, who now had his arm around the daughter of Jason's enemy, and added, " I thought they broke up for good."

Carly said, "It's love not business. Don't confuse the two, Jase."

"I hope Morgan knows what he is doing." Jason said

"You taught him everything he knows so I'm not worried." Carly said as she took her husbands hand.

**Clark stood **at the alter. Next to him was his best man, Cameron, and his brother Malcolm.

Outside the closed sanctuary doors Katie said to Lacey, "You ready to become Mrs. Clark Quatermaine?"

"Never been more ready for anything in my life. I love that man like crazy."

"I know you do." Katie smiled at her as the music started playing.

Spencer and Alexi were ushers so they lead Lulu and Laura down the aisle. They all took seats in the first few rows where the rest of the family was.

Then Katie went down the aisle, followed by Lacey's younger sister Jessica and then Frankie.

Lacey walked down the aisle and the preacher started the service. He spoke of everlasting commitment and then said, "And now the grooms uncle will sing and then his mother will recite a poem."

Ned stood and walked to the front of the church. He sang a song called Destined to Love You. It had been popular all summer the year Clark and Lacey fell in love.

**Katie smiled at her boyfriend**, who sat in the fifth row on the aisle. She believed that Clark and Lacey were meant to be, and that she was supposed to bring them together, and just as strongly she believed that she would one day marry Marc Jacks.

He had grown out of the gawky teenager he had been at the Haunted Star when he vowed to fight to protect her. Now he was a college graduate who knew how to pilot a plane, drive a yatch, and, best of all, love her with his whole heart.

When the song ended Lulu stood and walked to the front. She said, "I am honored to be able to stand before you today. It amazes me that we are here. My son may live in California half of the year but he has made Port Charles his real home now. And that is because of all of the people gathered here. We all love, support and believe in him and Lacey. Their love is evident to all who see them together. And I truly believe this was all written in the stars from the start. Twenty five years ago this started and it was always meant to lead to today. I wanted to read a poem but couldn't find just the right one. I did find some song lyrics though. And since I can't sing I will read them to you all. I think this song is appropriate because love and marriage are not just about the easy times. In fact you don't know a person's true worth to you until you go through a rough time together." Lulu's eyes connected with Dillon's.

She continued, "That is the true sign of commitment to go through the hard times and come out stronger. I know Clark and Lacey will whether every storm and that everyone in this room will help them. Because that is what family does. And that is what love is.

_**When you're down and out  
When you're on the street  
When evening falls so hard **_

_**  
I will comfort you **_

_**I'll take your part **_

_**  
When darkness comes and pain is all around **_

_**Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down **_

_**  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down ...**_

_**Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will ease your mind **_

_**  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will ease your mind**_

_**by Simon and Garfunkel**_

When the ceremony ended and Clark and Lacey walked down the aisle, Dillon and Lulu were the first people to follow the wedding party out. Dillon hugged his son.

"Congrats, Clark." Dillon said

"Thanks, Dad." Clark looked at his parents, Lacey, Katie, and his little brother and sister.

Clark said "Thank you for... giving me life, my life back, family, love...everything. You all make me feel like the luckiest guy alive."

More family flooded out of the church and everyone started shaking his hand and kissing the cheek of the bride.

Dillon and Lulu held hands and wandered outside first.

"This is a good day." Lulu whispered

Dillon stroked his wife's face. "A very good day, Lu. Our boy is happy."

"All our kids are happy and healthy. And you love me so all is right in the world."

"Did I ever tell you about the best day of my life?" Dillon answered

"I don't think so." Lulu said, not sure what he might be referring to.

Dillon looked in her eyes and said softly, "It all started when the butler told me that Lesley Lou Spencer was standing in my living room after twenty years of being gone..." his voice trailed off as her lips moved towards his.

The church doors opened and the bride and groom came out, holding hands, followed by all the guests.

White Rose petals flew into the air tossed by Elizabeth Spencer, Emily Cassadine, Lulu and Frankie, Tracy Quatermaine, Laura Spencer, Andrea Cassadine, Katie Spencer, and Brooklyn Quatermaine. Each woman would, in the future, be someone Lacey could lean on, cry with, and turn to in times of struggle.

Lacey was a part of the family now. And for these people at this wedding family meant everything.

Clark opened the door to the limo and his bride crawled inside. He turned back and caught the eye of his parents, Dillon's hand was wrapped around Lulu's back, Frankie and Malcolm stood in front of them.

Clark nodded once, a smile on his face, and mouthed "Love you." Then he turned, ducked his head and disappeared into th limo.

Lulu, with tears in her eyes, leaned her head to rest on his husband's shoulder and said, "This is a good life, Dil."

THE END

Author's note-

A million thanks to everyone who left a review and everyone who put this on your Story Alert List. You are awesome for supporting me.

I have a yahoo group I started where I try and do my best to support new writers so I know how much it can mean when you give of yourself to help a fellow writer. Anytime you review my story, make a suggest, or even criticize something you are helping me immeasurably. So thanks again.

I mainly write Jason and Carly fics. The next non J and C one I plan to post is called **_Somebody's Baby. _**

**_Somebody's Baby _**is about a baby who is abandoned in Port Charles. It is a mystery, because there are at least three possible mothers for the baby, and a drama, because many people want to adopt the child.

I hope some of you might give that story a read. Bye for now,

Sara


End file.
